The Terrible Discovery
by alliegirl4life
Summary: Slash! DX partners, HBK and HHH come across the terrible discovery of a serial killer's first victim yet they are not aware of the carnage and torment that is to come. Warning: Violence and death. Complete! Please R and R!
1. Prologue

**Author: Alliegirl4life**

**Title: A Terrible Discovery**

**Genre: Mystery/Suspense/Romance**

**Disclaimers: No own, and I do not claim to know the wrestlers personally-so take that as you will.**

**Warnings: Slash pairing, mentions of alcohol, death, and strong language are contained within this fic. You HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Characters: Degeneration X, others mentioned**

**Note I: Written out of boredom, if you want to see more, all you have to do is ask.**

**Note II: DX pairing featured: HHH/HBK**

**A Terrible Discovery: Prologue**:

Shawn sat at the table over to the left side of the room while watching him from afar. It had been so long since the both of them had been together….but hopefully that would all change after tonight.

"Want another round, Michaels?" The waiter asked him as he passed by with the tray in hand. Shawn nodded slightly.

"Yea, top it off." He said, tossing back the last of his fifth drink that night. "I can use it." He eyed the waiter cautiously as he placed down the expensive wine bottle upon the table.

"Here you go, sir. Anything else I can get you?"

"Nah thanks." Shawn signaled him off, allowing the waiter to leave in peace. Shawn then poured the red wine into his glass while someone slowly approached him from a few feet away.

"Hey Shawn," said the tall blonde, "nice party, huh?"

"Hi Edge," Shawn mumbled irritably, "yea…..you can say THAT again."

The blonde laughed a little and grabbed the hand of his girlfriend and former mistress, Lita. "Oh yea, babe, say hello to papa!" He said with a smirk. Shawn watched on as the two proceeded to make out right in front of him, wishing silently that the man who he wanted so badly would do that to him. Shawn then turned around to look for the man once more, and after a few precious moments, spotted him: directly across the room from where he himself sat. Edge and Lita finally departed, taking notice that Michaels wasn't really paying either of them any mind. Instead, he seemed to be staring off at someone else in the distance. Attempting to see who it was that Shawn had his eyes peeled on, Edge glanced around. But no one specific person came to mind. He turned back to face the Heart Break Kid again. "Hey Shawn-who are you looking for?" A solid minute passed by without a single word coming from the other man. "SHAWN!"

"Huh, oh, sorry," Shawn's attention snapped back to Edge and Lita, "who am I looking for?"

"Yea," Edge nodded in agreement.

Shawn shook his head. "No one." Lita gave him a wary look as she and Edge walked off to join the other wrestlers inside the party room. The WWE was hosting an after Wrestle Mania post party for the wrestlers; and Shawn had been included among them. Surprisingly, since his boss had threatened to fire his ass earlier that same evening. Though now, Shawn had little to nothing to worry about because Vince was now in a hospital somewhere getting his forehead stitched up. Shawn tossed back the rest of his drink and finally gathered enough courage to stand up from his seat and make his way over to the other side of the room; the other side of the room, where his crush remained standing, right beside the bar. "Hey Hunter." He greeted with a grin on his face. Hunter turned around to give him a quick acknowledging glance.

"Hey Shawn." He said, drinking some more of his Jack Daniels. "How's it going?"

"Good, I suppose….." The Heart Break Kid replied. He leaned in closer to Hunter, wrapping his arm around the small of Hunter's back. "How about you?" He saw the determining look in Hunter's eyes, and he knew that he wanted it; wanted HIM to be more specific.

"I'm doing alright." Hunter looked at Shawn through the corner of his eye. "What do you want?"

"What do ya think I want, Hunt? We haven't been with each other for so long…and after tonight's performance, I'd say you're willin' to get back together."

"You so sure about that?" Hunter questioned, growing aware of the people surrounding the both of them.

"Well, what do ya think?" Shawn said. Shawn knew he wanted Hunter so much, but Hunter, ever since the break up occurred between the two of them, had wanted nothing to do with him in return. It hurt him to be alone without anyone to call his own, but somehow throughout the past four years he had managed to deal with it. But now, seeing Hunter and knowing that they were both officially available, he had wished for another chance with him; and this might have just been the night he would get it. Trying not to push his luck too far, however, he let go of Hunter and let both of his arms drop to his sides. He suddenly caught a glance of what appeared to be disappointment in Hunter's facial expression. He felt a bit optimistic as he continued. "You don't seem so sure anymore. You know me, Hunter; I have wanted this for a long time now. Why can't we just work it out?"

"You want to know why?" Hunter questioned with an authoritative tone. "Because it hurt me to have to hurt you like I did. But you left me no other choice-since you screwed Bret, that is." Shawn winced at the mention of that very name. Even after all this time, he still could not believe he had done such a thing; and just to keep on McMahon's good side. He knew it had hurt Hunter to live with that sense of rejection, but back then, Shawn had felt there was no other choice. But it had been so long ago, Shawn had been hoping that Hunter would at least give him another shot. Even if it would be for one night only, it would be one more night-and that's all that Shawn could ever ask for. He thought for a moment before coming up with anything to say in response.

"Hunter, come on. I had no choice in that matter; both of us know that!" He watched as another diva walked passed him. "To pin that against me, is not fair. You know how I feel about you. Please….just give this-give US another try. I promise…..I'll make it up to you this time. Just please…." He gave Hunter a sad look, which he knew had always done the trick many times before. And it stunned him that it was apparently working now. Hunter thought for a moment, before placing the rest of his Jack Daniels down upon the bar counter and looked up at him.

"You know what, Shawn, I have been thinking as well. I have thought time and time again about all those fun times we had together. Knowing that one day, you'd be crawling back, asking, begging for more. I know you-that's your style. You want to get back with me…..we'll just have to see how tonight goes." Hunter got up from his seat. "Follow me." He commanded Shawn. Shawn did as he was told and followed his former lover out through the party room exit and down the hallway and into the elevator. Silence was heard for the longest time until Shawn spoke up.

"Where are we going?" Hunter smiled.

"Just where you want me to take you…..where else?" Shawn gave the Assassin a slight smirk. He'd be darned, Hunter knew him very well after all this time. They hit the elevator and rode it up to the fifth floor, where Hunter was staying for the night. After ten minutes, Hunter and Shawn stood before the hotel room door, both in complete disarray over what they were about to do. Hunter took his room key from his pocket and slid it in the lock….but he then noticed something was wrong. The key wouldn't go through. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself in confusion.

"What's wrong?" The Texan asked.

"The damn lock…..wait a minute." He hadn't thought of it before. He gave the door frame a slight push and the door slowly opened. The door had been unlocked the whole time! "But I fucking locked this sucker. What the hell? Whoever the hell unlocked it is…" He fell speechless as he took in the sight of the room around him. He entered with caution as he had made a horrible discovery. Everything inside the room was trashed. The night stand had been flipped over, clothes scattered about, and strangely enough, the window, which Hunter had securely closed, was now wide open. Hunter's jaw dropped as he stood there, looking around. As his eye fell to his bed, he saw it: a body of a woman covered in blood lay there, upon the once pure white sheets that were now stained with crimson red blood. Shawn looked on in horror as he too discovered what Hunter had already seen. Hunter almost felt sick to his stomach as he ordered Shawn to grab the extension and call for the police. Shawn did so, but not before realizing just what had taken place: a murder had occurred in Hunter's very own hotel room.

To Be Continued….

**A/N: Hey to everyone who reads this! I know it's been a while since I have posted anything on here….and hopefully you don't mind that the slash for right now is implied….and does not go into detail. The characters may not be so accurately proclaimed as in some other stories, but yet again-that's what the disclaimer was for. So, tell me what you think-you think I should continue? Let me know, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I of The Terrible Discovery:**

"Excuse me, Mr. Hemsley mind if I ask a few questions?" The male detective asked him. Hunter nodded and followed him out into the hallway passed the many wrestlers and WWE staff that had crowded in front of the doorway. The M.E made her way into the room as Hunter stood there, awaiting the detective to begin questioning. "What time did you come up here?"

"I already told you guys….11:30pm! I came up here only to discover my door had been unlocked. I opened the door and that was when the both of us discovered the body. Who was she?" The detective looked at him in bewilderment as he jotted down some notes.

"Her name was Amanda, she served as one of the waitresses for the party, or so we're told." Mr. McMahon came up the stairs and approached both the detective and Hunter unexpectedly.

"Uh, excuse me, sir…..mind telling me what is going on here?" Vince questioned.

"Yea…..woman got stabbed to death in this guy's hotel room," the detective stated, "and we don't know…"

"Excuse me," Hunter interrupted, "but my name is Hunter Hearst Hemsley….." The detective nodded in agreement.

"Of course you are, look, thanks for your help, _Hunter_, we'll keep in touch." Hunter walked off to find out where Shawn had taken off to, and found him just a few minutes later in the upstairs bathroom.

"Shawn?" Hunter called out. At first he heard silence, and then he heard the sound of the faucet running. Figuring he'd find Shawn there, he walked past the stalls and up toward the line of sinks; he found Shawn leaning over the last one in the corner. "You alright?" Shawn nodded slowly. "Shhhh…it's ok." Hunter wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "How about we leave this place? I'm still pretty shaken myself. Want to find another hotel room?" Shawn suddenly looked up at him.

"I can't believe that-who would, would do something that-that…..sick? That twisted? I've never seen a dead body before. That was….was…."

"I know…..I know. Come on; let's just get out of here." Slowly, Shawn followed Hunter out the bathroom door and down the stairs and into the lobby, in order to make a hasty and unnoticeable exit.

Once outside, Shawn and Hunter walked out into the parking lot hand in hand. They would try to keep their relationship a secret from everyone else in the company, as they had back in the late 1990's. However, to keep it a secret now was going to be far more of a challenge than compared to back then. They glanced around to make sure no one was watching as they stepped out onto the asphalt and headed toward Hunter's Pontiac. They got into the car, and drove off into the night….unaware that the killer had been watching them the entire time….

To Be Continued…..

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II of The Terrible Discovery**:

_I see the both of them, looking all innocent. There's no trying to fool me, you fags! _

_I know what you want….I can see it, and I can feel it. You just stumbled across your worst nightmare….and yet you have no idea that this is only the beginning. _

_Hunter and Shawn-awe, don't they make such a cute pair! Holding hands like that; and yet, don't they claim to be straight?_

_Of course, I'm not stupid….I see it in wrestling all the time-men who turn queer because they can't get any at home from those whores they call wives!_

_Yet, I like it…I've always hated Degeneration X. They make me so sick to my stomach! Doing their crotch chops, and mooning the television cameras! And that so called Christian named Shawn-he'll be the first one to go._

_I continue watching them drive down the road and out toward the highway exit through my binoculars-probably to search for another fucking hotel room! I think to myself. They think they can avoid me….well they have another thing coming, that's all I have to say._

_Their back tail lights disappear entirely as I light up another cigarette. What a long day. My first kill in a long time….and yet these police officers have no god damn clue it's me-again! They should know my M.O by now-I slit the damn bitch's throat and let her bleed to death-it's simple, really._

_Yet it's so brilliant…even the police detectives had admitted to me at one point in time that they were shocked and appalled by my handy work. Just the way I like it-I like to scare the shit out of people in that way-hell, it's fun! And damn if this town of Chicago doesn't need it-they need a thrill every once in a while. I turn on the ignition again and stare dead ahead, thinking of what I am going to do next. Then I see her-walking around the parking lot all alone. God….wouldn't I love to just make her scream._

_So, I put the damn car into gear and drive up next to the curb, where this woman is standing. I greet her kindly. She'll fall for this….I know she will-they ALWAYS do!_

"Why hello there, looking for a ride?"

"Uh, yea….I'm waiting for my ride."

"Oh, so what's your name? Haven't I seen you on television before?"

"Yea," the woman says, tossing her long brown hair to the side, "I'm Candice Michelle, one of the divas for the WWE."

"Oh, well hell, I've always admired you….you're the sexiest woman I think I've ever seen."

"Why thank you." She smiles, holding out her hand. "And you are?"

"Oh," I think fast, "a dear friend of Vince McMahon's. If you need a lift I'd be more than happy to give you one. Where are you heading?"

"Heading over to another hotel, I'm sure as hell not staying here!"

"Oh, well I can help you out with that," _oh if only you knew! _ "I know my way around this town, perhaps I can give you a lift to one of the finest hotels in the area. The ride is free, of course."

Candice hesitates before getting out her purse. She grabs a cell phone from the top pocket and dials a certain number. After a little while, she heads over to the passenger side of the car and gets in. Unaware of course, of the terrible mistake she has just made. The killer smiles to himself as he shifts gears and hits the gas. "So," Candice begins, "what's your name?"

"Name's Frank," _I lie, _"I live around here. I know everything about this place….and just to be nice; I'll give you a scenic route to my favorite hotel. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" She says, smiling cheerfully.

_I stare straight out through the windshield, just imagining of what I'm about to do to this bitch! I hate the WWE and all it has to offer-including its damn sluts they have for divas. I decide quickly the best way to my favorite place….my sacred dumping ground…._

_The WWE and the police department think they had witnessed enough-they haven't seen ANYTHING yet!_

To Be Continued….

**A/N: Please leave a review on what you think! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings for this chapter: Characterization may not be accurate. You can take that as you will. Thanks for reading so far, and I hope you enjoy.**

Candice had seen plenty of scenic routes on her way through Chicago city, but this wasn't one of them. This was more like a disaster construction site, actually. The person who was driving smiled at her and gave her a quick wink. She looked back at the driver with a sinking feeling inside her gut: did she do the right thing? Should she have waited for Victoria to pick her up? She didn't know what it was that was telling her something was wrong, but it was telling her, nonetheless. She kept her eyes on the road ahead of her, only to realize that they were not heading to a hotel room-but rather a run-down shack. What was going on?

"Sorry to pry," she asked shyly, "but where are we going?" The driver remained silent. Not a good sign….

"We're going to my favorite spot." He retorted harshly. The man she had only come to know as 'Frank', seemed so nice when he had pulled his car beside the curb, yet now, he seemed more aggressive-more assertive, and dare she think it, more domineering than before. It almost frightened her in a sense. Suddenly without warning, he stopped the car-directly in front of the shack. Surely this couldn't be the right place. He looked at her, and gave her an evil grin.

"_We're here_….." he said to her. Her face took on a shocked expression as he pulled out his hand gun and commanded her to get out of the car.

"Wait-what? You-please put the gun down-…" He rose the barrel of the gun to eye-level, and stared straight at her.

"I said-get out of the car…." She wanted to scream for help, she wanted to run away….but realizing that Frank was dead serious about threatening to kill her without a second thought, she kept quiet and did as she was told; only wishing someone would recognize she was missing and come looking for her-before it was too late.

---

Officer Turow had just finished questioning Hunter and already his mind was racing with a slight suspicion of his involvement in the murder. To him, it seemed too convenient that the two men had "accidentally" stumbled across a murder scene when the door was substantially unlocked. He didn't care about who the wrestler was-Hunter had to be there to unlock that door; unless of course, he had _left_ it unlocked to begin with….

"Hey Turow," the M.E. called him over. Turow walked over to the corpse of the female victim, where the M.E. was standing.

"Have something?" He asked.

"Have a look at this," the M.E said, lifting the woman's skirt, "I found trace evidence of semen and vaginal secretions on the skirt and upper thighs."

"Well, she obviously had intercourse then, right? The secretions do indeed belong to her?"

"No," the M.E stated bluntly, "they belong to another unknown female. It appears to me your victim swung both ways, detective…." Oh great! Turow thought. Just what he needed-another crazy sex crime to deal with; as he looked down at the woman, he could see she might have been in her late 20's, and of medium build. The cause of death was by strangulation-due to the marks and ligatures around her neck and bruises on her wrists from being bound. The slicing of the jugulars was ruled out as being postmortem. Who the hell could do such a thing to a defenseless young woman? He was almost scared to find out.

----

Shawn pulled out his driver's license as he and Hunter stood at the desk waiting to get a room for the night. Though Shawn was still too stunned over what they had discovered earlier in the evening, Hunter seemed to be holding his own. The desk clerk approached the computer sitting on the opposite side of the desk and typed in the information provided on Shawn's license. He couldn't believe it, he had wanted to have one last night with Hunter, and here they were, fleeing like fugitives from a murder that had happened right in Hunter's hotel room! Finally after a little while, they were assigned a hotel room-room number 112. At least it isn't on the top floor, Shawn thought. They headed down the hallway and into the room with no words spoken between them.

Once inside, Hunter dropped his duffel bag on the floor and before he could say anything to the Show Stopper, heard his cell phone go off. He answered the call hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Triple H?" a deep voice inclined. Just who the hell was this?

"Yea, speaking. Who's this?" At first all he heard was silence, followed by a faint scream coming from somewhere in the background. He stood there in the middle of the hotel room, listening to what he presumed to be a woman continuing to make one horrible sounding scream over the line. "_What the hell_?" He questioned no one in particular.

"What? Hunter, what is it?" Shawn whispered over to him. Hunter motioned him over with a wave of his hand. Shawn walked over, only to see Hunter holding out his cell phone, as if wanting Shawn to listen in on the conversation. "Hunter, what are you doing? I'm not going to listen in-are you going mad?"

"Shhhh……just listen!" He did what he was told to and leaned in toward the phone's speaker in order to hear what was being said; but to his astonishment, there was nothing. All he heard was someone yelling on the other end. He looked up at Hunter irritably.

"Very funny Hunter," Shawn said, "that's so like you-listening to those 1-900 numbers-you know, that's very clever! I know what you want, so let's just get down to it-…" Hunter hushed the Heart Break Kid urgently, trying to tell him something was indeed wrong. "What?"

Hunter held his hand over the speaker. "What is wrong with you? Shawn-I'm being serious! You are sick, you know that!" He could see Shawn placing his hands on his hips, and rolled his eyes-Shawn just wouldn't give up, would he?

"Hey, at least I'm not the one calling those crazy sex numbers!" Shawn retorted. "Ya know, only you would do something as SICK as that!" Hunter would have turned around and cursed out the damn Show Stopper, but what he was hearing over the phone was preventing him from doing so. Not only was the woman screaming, but Hunter could have even sworn that he had heard the woman say at one point, '_Please, someone help me_!' It sent chills down his spine to even think that this was real. Shawn, who had been expecting a rebellion of sorts, continued to stand there, almost daring Hunter to say something; but was shocked to hear nothing coming from his former lover. He walked over to him without so much as another word.

"Shawn…." Hunter whispered silently.

"Yea?"

"Go get the phone, and call the damn cops!" He glared at the older man, hoping he would get the hint this was no joking matter. Shawn's face grew blanched as he picked up the extension beside the bed.

"Hunter-why?"

Hunter glared at him while still listening in on his cell phone. "God damn, I think that's Candice-I think that's her screaming in the background. Shawn-just do as I say! Call the damn cops-NOW!" Shawn picked up the extension and dialed the three numbers as the man on the other end of Hunter's cell began speaking once again.

"You see Hunter, there are certain things that should be left well _alone_-and this lovely bitch is one of them!" Hunter then heard as the mystery man had apparently put the phone close to the woman so he could hear her pleading cries loud and crystal clear. Hunter's heart began to race as the man pulled back the phone. "You know who this is? Hmmm? Let me tell you then if you're too ignorant to figure it out! This, my friend, is Candice, you know, the biggest slut out of the WWE?"

"Let her go, you bastard!"

"_He-he-he_," the man laughed, sounding more pleased than before. "You think that is supposed to intimidate me? I don't think so. Ok Hunter, let's play a little game. If you can find me within the next oh, say….two hours from now, you find this bitch, and she lives. Don't find me, though, and she dies! Sound _fair_?" Hunter glared at Shawn for the longest time before saying anything. Shawn had obviously been put on hold to get in touch with an operator, so he did what he didn't think he'd have to do, he told Shawn to put the phone back on the hook. Shawn did so, and stood deadly still, waiting for Hunter's next request.

Hunter turned away from Shawn for the first time all night. "You want to play a game? You think you can play games with ME? The Game, Triple H? Let me tell ya something, pal! You don't play games with me! I will tear you from limb to limb-you got that? You'd better not let me find you or your ass is dead! You better not touch her-or I will make you suffer!"

"You think you can make _me_ suffer? Oh, just you wait-Hunter-_just you wait_….." And then the line went dead. Hunter threw his phone against the wall and began pacing the room in an infuriated panic. Shawn was the first one of the two to speak.

"_What in the world did you do that for_? What is going on here, Hunter? -Who the hell…"

Hunter grabbed his duffel bag and headed toward the door. "Come on, we're leaving! Grab your bags, let's go."

Shawn lifted his bag off of the floor and glanced at Hunter questionably. "Let me guess, tonight's not gonna be the night-is it?" Hunter looked back at him in silence.

"Does it look like it? Come on-we need to get going."

"Where are we going now? I thought you wanted me to call-.."

"I'll explain on the way…" Knowing that was probably going to be the best possible answer he was going to get, he grabbed his bags and followed Hunter through the door, making sure to lock it on the way out.

To Be Continued…..

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter; all of them are going to be short. Just for a warning-next chapter is going to be rather graphic; so stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of The Terrible Discovery**

**Notes on this chapter: I own Officer Turow. Anyone else belongs to the WWE, until otherwise stated.**

**Enjoy reading. Keep in mind, this chapter is going to be graphic in nature-you have been warned!**

Hunter pulled at the steering wheel as he made another left turn. "Shawn, I don't necessarily know where we're going, and I don't give a rat's ass-all I care about is finding Candice!" Shawn gave his former lover a look of alarm as the car continued to speed down the road.

"WHAT? What's happened? Hunter, are you gonna tell me or not? Stop leaving me in the dark; just tell me what's wrong!" Hunter gave Shawn a quick glance.

"The person who called my damn cell-that someone has Candice and is threatening to kill her if I don't find her soon! And if either of us calls the cops now, I'm afraid this bastard is going to find out, and do away with her before we can find her."

"Oh my gosh!" Shawn let out, staring out at the road that lied ahead. "So you mean to tell me there is a SERIAL killer on the loose? And he has Candice? Why the heck would someone want to go after her?"

"Supposedly this man, whoever he is, has some kind of beef with the company….so he's going after Candice to intimidate the McMahon's some how-that's all I can guess." Shawn gave him a blank glance before looking away again; so much for his special night with Hunter, Shawn thought grudgingly.

---

Officer Turow shut his front door securely behind him as he entered his home for the first time that day. He had been at the murder scene throughout the entire shift, and already he was exhausted. He sure hoped someone would find some leads soon, because as it appeared for the time being, Turow wasn't going to be the one to find them. Whoever this killer was, he had to be one sick son of a bitch due to the matter of the strange woman's death. Strangulation; then to add on to it-the man had raped her. It made Turow sick to his stomach just to think such a thing could happen to an innocent woman such as the one he had seen tonight. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen as walked in and saw it was already 11pm. He let out a loud sigh as he place his hat upon the small wooden table in the center of the room, knowing that at any moment, he could pass out right there and then. He sat down, and as he did so, his pager went off.

_Oh what now?_ He thought to himself. He pressed the button to turn it on, only to discover a number in which he didn't recognize. He rolled his eyes in agitation, and thought of turning his pager off; but curiosity got the better of him, so he strode over to the phone on the dining room wall and dialed the extension number. The voice on the other end would send shock waves through his system.

"Hello, is this Officer Turow?" A deep voice asked with authority.

"Yes, speaking, who's this?" He questioned. He rubbed his eyes and glared at the clock once again; just who would be calling at this time of night? Little did he know, he was about to find out.

"I know you're looking for me," the fake, deep voice taunted, "and I know that you just got home from such a long day. Aww, you poor thing, you bastard! If only you knew who you were dealing with, maybe you wouldn't have taken this case after all. Oh, if only you knew that this would ONLY be the beginning-of your worst **_nightmare_**! You thought that woman, that _poor, defenseless _bitch was the only victim you will ever have to come across-well, I suggest you think again! Because what you just stumbled upon, would be the first victim of many of mine that are bound to follow. Just to let you know, Officer Turow, I now have my next fresh victim within my sights, and I tell you now, you don't do as I say, she will never be heard from again. Understood?" Officer Turow stood there looking around his dining room speechless, what was he supposed to say? '_Yea, I understand'_? He knew that if he made the killer think he had won, victim after victim would continue to surface….and there would be no stopping this mad man! He continued to be absolutely silent as the killer carry on. "Heh, what should I have known? Of course you're too stupid to understand, you whorish son of a bitch! I'll tell you what I want you to do….how about we play a little game? Yeah a game, officer. You know, where I play the bad guy of the WWE and you play as the good cop coming to get me to pull me off the streets, and becoming the savaged hero? Sounds like fun, doesn't it, Officer?" As Turow listened in without saying anything, however, he could hear the distinct screaming and crying of some woman in the background. He then felt fury plummet through his already tired body as he tried to regain his composure and hopefully shake some fear into this sick, twisted murderer, before it was too late.

"You touch that woman and I swear, you're gonna have so many officers on your ass it's not going to be funny-DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Instead of installing fear as he had hoped, though, all he heard was sadistic laughter on the other end. It made him sick to his stomach, listening to that wrenched sound over the phone, and yet felt helpless to stop it. Then thinking to himself, he looked down at his holster and pulled out his .22 Magnum gun and reloaded it, while still listening to the twisted person taunt him eagerly.

"Tell me, officer, have you ever heard of the WWE diva that went by the name of Candice Michelle?" Turow felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up once he realized the past tense had been used-_had been used by the killer himself_! _Shit_!

"Yes….I have…." He told the stranger, trying to keep his calm, but obviously it hadn't worked too well.

"I can hear you're nervous, Turow," the stranger said sounding pleased, "let's be honest here…..you don't care what happens to this slut, do you?"

"What makes you say that?" He asked, staring at the barrel of the gun in his hand.

"Because, I can simply tell-I can tell you're a rookie cop-you're just new to the force, isn't that right, officer?" _Just keep him talking, Turow, just keep him on the phone long enough…._

"That's right…..who is this?" At first he heard the screams of the woman in the background, but then, after a few minutes, all he heard was silence. He could feel his face grow blanched as he stood there, placing the gun back into his holster.

"Well, that's for me to know….and for you to _find out_, now isn't it? Nice try, officer, but your attempt has since failed. You don't come find this bitch within the next ten minutes, she's dead…..so, you do yourself and your fucking career a god damn favor, and come find her! You don't find her-and you know what happens. Good night, Officer." Officer Turow, feeling a surge of panic rise within him, tried to keep him on the line, but to no avail. Not a second after the killer's last words, he heard the clicking sound of the phone call ending….he now had ten minutes to find this woman, or he would have another murder victim on his hands. He looked at the clock for the last time, and saw the numbers 11:30 pm written on its digital face. He then picked up the receiver in one last, desperate attempt, and called for backup; because he was obviously going to need it if the woman was going to survive…

----

_I hang up the phone and look at the bitch sitting taped and bound in the chair in front of me, and I smile. I can't help but get off on this part of the kill; because to me it's too gratifying for words to describe. _

_And just to really think-that officer really thinks he had one over on me, keeping me on the phone for as long as he did; but one thing that rookie bastard doesn't realize is that I was on a payphone the entire time. So good luck to him in trying to track me down! Stupid cops, I swear-I get them every time!_

_The bitch begins to moan and cry again-making me sick to my stomach! Just who does she think she is, anyway? All she is, is perhaps the biggest slut of the wrestling business-well the second biggest, besides Stephanie McMahon that is._

_I approach her with the gun in my hand, and smoothly caress her embrace with it; just look at her crying like a little baby-hell, you'd think she was a two year old for crying out loud!_

"Aww," _I say to her reassuringly, _"are you scared? It's ok to be scared, you know. It's only an emotion that we all experience at one time or another in our pathetic lives." _Look at her shaking her head vigorously at me. She must really be frightened. I like that-if there is anything that could be the most satisfying out of murdering and killing for fun, it would be seeing the fear shown within the eyes of the victim before the job gets done. I watch her struggle within the restraints and try to consider my options slowly. Should I let her die quickly, or should I make it slow and painful for her? I smile again as I place the gun down upon the bed beside the chair she is sitting in. Through her duct taped mouth, she begins to scream something inaudible as she watches me pick the chain saw up from the floor. Her eyes grow wide with fear as I make my way towards her with a slight smirk on my face. This is the greatest part of all, I think to myself; the part where I finish the job once and for all. God knows how many times I have done this before. She is just one of my many victims in the WWE to come, I remind myself. I then aim the saw right for her throat as she screams even louder, this time with tears falling down her cheeks. _"Now, before I begin," _I start, _"how would you prefer to die? Fast or slow?" _Unable to hear her response through the tape conveniently wrapped around her mouth for this specific purpose, I hold off for a second as if having second thoughts. And then, I pretend as if I can actually understand her and respond "accordingly". _"Fast? Ok, then. As you wish……this should take only a second…." _I rev up the engine to the massive electrically-powered chain saw as I hear her scream her sleazy mouth off some more. God, won't she ever learn to shut up and let me do my job? I let the saw cut away at her throat ever so slowly, letting her feel and truly experience every second of it. Blood flies everywhere as I completely cut through her throat, which creates quite a mess, let me tell you! After her last scream can be heard, I push the chain saw in harder, making sure to sever her neck, to the point where it is hanging on by just a thread. Perfect, I contemplate to myself as I put the saw back down and take the knife out from my pocket. Now, how to go about untying this dead slut? I then go about doing just that as I time myself-only five more minutes to finish before I have to go….just perfect! _

_---_

Hunter turned down the nearest road he could find as Shawn continued to ask questions, questions he didn't feel like answering for the time being.

"Hunter, why have you been avoiding me this whole time? I thought you wanted me back-just as much as I wanted you!"

"I don't know, Shawn." Is all he could tell him. Hunter pulled onto the next dirt road beyond the paved street as he could hear Shawn continue.

"Just so you know, I still love you even after what happened so long ago." Now that caught Hunter off guard! Even after what Hunter had done to him, Shawn was still willing to forgive him? To him, there was no way in hell….

"You mean that, Shawn?" He found himself asking. Shawn nodded his head slightly. Hunter found himself speechless. Even though what was happening for the time being had nothing to do with either one of them, he still felt obligated to say something to him in return. "Wow….ok. Shawn, I….." His voice trailed off once he spotted a small, dirty shack on the side of the dirt road. Shawn turned to where Hunter was staring, and felt his blood run cold.

"You think this is the place?" He simply asked. Hunter put the car in park.

"Guess we'll have to find out now won't we. Make sure you lock the door behind you…come on….." Hunter exited the vehicle being followed closely by Shawn. They followed the single worn path leading up to the shack's front door as they heard sirens growing louder from a distance….

At that exact same moment, Turow and two other officers were tracing the location from which the phone call had come. They just happened to be following the same exact path down the same road Hunter and Shawn had made just minutes before.

"Guys," Turow announced, "I think we're coming up to the location here….get ready." The two other officers pulled out their guns and prepared for the small raid they had planned out just ten minutes ago. They came up to the same shack, and pulled into the driveway. Leaving the engine on, in case of a hasty escape becoming necessary, Turow and the others exited the cruiser and ran up toward the front door…..

Hunter and Shawn made their way through the front room of the shack when out of nowhere; they discovered a large lump of something lying upon the floor. Smelling the strong aroma of death in the air, Hunter was the first to approach the shadowy figure, only to discover it was the diva's body drenched in blood. He quickly stepped away, nearly gagging where he stood. Shawn crept behind him cautiously.

"What _is_ that?" The Show Stopper asked.

"God damn, Shawn, get back….god damn!….." Hunter, feeling disgusted, then turned around to spot a single light bulb dangling from the ceiling. He motioned toward Shawn, telling him to turn it on. Shawn did so, and then nearly collapsed from the sight that lied before them. The woman lying on the floor was none other than Candice Michelle, and it was quite obvious her head had been nearly decapitated by the chain saw lying on the floor next to her. Hunter covered his nose to hold off some of the stench that surrounded the room as he heard the door in the front of the shack open slightly. He stood up and slowly approached the where the sound had come from, not completely aware of the trail of blood he was leaving behind.

Officer Turow walked through the door and no later, realized this was indeed the place he had been looking for, unfortunately. The two other officers covered his back as he made his way though the place, step by step, making sure not to compromise anything. It was then he heard some commotion coming from the other room. He pointed toward the other door facing him on his right and slowly went straight for it. Before he could walk up to the door, however, he saw a tall, towering figure making his way toward him in the darkness. He lifted his gun in alert as he called out to the stranger he could only imagine was the killer himself.

"POLICE; PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" The tall shadow put his hands high into the air. With his gun still drawn, he approached the muscular individual with caution. Then, one of his back up officers beamed a flashlight across the tall man's face….. "Hunter Hearst Hemsley?" The other man, standing behind him was also quickly revealed within the blinding flash light beams. "Shawn Michaels? May I ask what the two of you are doing here; at the scene of a possible crime nonetheless?" He saw the two wrestlers give each other uneasy glances and knew right off the bat that something had not been quite right…..

To Be Continued…

**A/N: So tell me what you think so far? I know it's quite graphic….but if you think this is bad…you haven't seen anything yet! Stay tuned for more! And as always….keep those reviews coming, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of The Terrible Discovery**

**Notes for this chapter: mentions of death and as always….characterization may not be accurate-yet again, you already knew that. Please read and review. I own Officer Turow, Michael Hitchcock, and Don Smith. Anyone else mentioned is owned by Vince McMahon, unless otherwise stated.**

Shawn and Hunter sat beside each other inside the interrogation room as Officer Turow sat across from them, almost daring them to say something incriminating. Truth was, though, he was going to get nothing from either one of them-due to the fact they had done nothing wrong.

"I just don't get it," Hunter stated, "you come across a crime scene, and automatically think that one of us is the killer? What kind of cops are you?"

"We're just trying to do our job, Hunter, and what I'm wondering is-what were the both of you doing at a crime scene?" Turow felt determined to get to the bottom of this no matter what it was going to take, and the apparent fact that Hunter and Shawn were hiding something from him wasn't helping matters any. Silence took over the room for what felt like forever and a day before Hunter leaned over the table on his side and began to talk.

"Ok, Turow-if that is your name, what if I was to tell you the killer has singled _US_ out-that he contacted me and told me to come find his hiding place or Candice would never be heard from again? What would you think of me then, huh?" Turow thought for a moment before responding.

"Well, I'd think you two should have called the POLICE. So, why didn't you?" It was then Shawn cut in.

"Sir," the Texan interrupted, "I tried that already-and I couldn't get through! I got a busy signal, so we did the one thing we felt was necessary-try to find the bastard who did this to Candice-and give one last attempt to save her before it was too late-if you had been doing your job…"

"I was!" Turow snapped back, putting his one hand into a fist. "And I don't appreciate you telling me how I should do my job! Look, Hunter you said he tried to contact you, right? He 'chose' you two, how did he go about doing that?" Hunter rolled his eyes again-how more obvious could he have been?

"Turow, I already told you, let me tell you again so you can get it through your thick ass scull-he contacted me, as in called my cell phone! I picked up, and heard a really deep voice on the other end. I listened in, and found the woman screaming in the background was Candice. I freaked, telling Shawn to call the damn cops…." He gave Shawn a quick glance before continuing. "And when he did, he got a busy signal, so I told him to drop the phone, because the killer was getting ready to finish Candice off. He told me that he wanted to play a little game and that if I didn't do as he told me to, Candice would never be heard from again. So what do you expect me to do? I pack my bags and go after the bastard!" As Turow watched Hunter and Shawn, he couldn't help but get the slight feeling something else was going on between these two men. Not that he was homo phobic or whatever they called it, but by the way Shawn had placed his hand tenderly on top of Hunter's, he almost felt sick to his stomach watching them. He had heard of what DX was like back in the day, and supposedly so had everyone else because Turow had been told by some of his colleagues to not freak out when Shawn and Hunter would do certain things: holding hands being one of them. Feeling curious and slightly scared at the same time, Turow felt he had to ask the unbelievable question.

"Ok…..good enough. Hunter, Shawn, mind if I ask you a question concerning the other night?" Both men nodded their heads in unison. "What were you doing the other night heading to the same hotel room?" He had to ask; but something told him by the reaction on Shawn's face as well as Hunter's, he was prying too close for comfort.

"What do you mean?" Hunter questioned, almost caught off-guard. "The other night I was, uh…..just showing Shawn something I had received from…..Vince. Why? What does this have to do with anything?" With that said, Turow let out a broad smile, a knowing smile that caused Shawn's face to drain of its color in an instant. "What's the matter, Shawn? Don't feel so well?" Shawn glared at him for the longest time before giving any sort of answer.

"Mr. Turow, I'm saying this right now-what we were doing the other night is none of your concern. What is your concern, however, is finding this sick son of a gun who's doing this and putting him away." There Turow sat still smiling, though.

"Well, I'm afraid it is of my concern, because you see, twice, you two have been discovered at a murder scene-with no prior explanation for being there whatsoever. So, '_I'm stating this'_ just for the record gentlemen, that if you had anything to do with these murders, you better speak up now, or forever hold your piece……" Both men gave him a unified look of shock and disbelief, and before all three of them knew it, two lawyers entered the room. Turow turned to face both lawyers standing behind him. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, Officer Turow, I'm Mr. Michael Hitchcock and this is my partner, Mr. Don Smith, and we'd like to have a word with both of our clients alone, please?" He pointed toward Hunter and Shawn, and pulled his briefcase in front of him with both hands in an orderly fashion. As Officer Turow looked over both lawyers, he could tell they were high profile, due to the expensive looking suits both were wearing, along with their sharp appearance. Turow stood up from his seat and shook both lawyers' hands before making a hasty exit, in order to grant the lawyers their wish. Although Turow could not listen in on the conversation from behind the two-way mirror, he still had insisted upon standing in front of the glass just to keep an eye on both of his prime suspects-_Shawn Michaels especially_…..

Mr. Hitchcock pulled out some papers from his briefcase and set them down upon the table. The other lawyer stood behind him, almost as if he was keeping guard over both of the wrestlers. Hunter looked at both men suspiciously.

"Wait a minute, we didn't hire any damn lawyers….who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" To this, Michael responded.

"Mr. Hunter Hearst Hemsley, Mr. McMahon phoned us after he had heard of you two being held here in the county District Attorney's office, and knowing that Vince means only the best for his talent, we decided to do some searching on these murders that have been occurring here in Chicago. You two will be heading off to New York here soon, right? There is a show happening at MSG?" Both wrestlers nodded. "Very well then. When we did some searching, we found that whoever is responsible for these murders is, what we think, stalking the victims one by one. Now, all I'm saying is….if you two had anything to do with this…."

Hunter raised his arms in frustration. "For the fucking last time, we didn't do IT! We had nothing to do with any of this bullshit! I swear-…"

"Hunter, please….." Shawn cautiously pleaded. Hunter put his head in his hands and listened intently.

"Hunter, we _know _you nor Shawn had anything to do with this…..we have the proof-that is why we needed the officer out of here while we spoke to you….." Hunter raised his head…..and looked at the lawyers in wonder. _They have proof? That can't be!_

"What do you two mean, you have proof? Here we have been, sitting in holding cells all night, and yet here you are, saying you have proof of our innocence. Why the fuck didn't you come here earlier?"

"Because we came from New York to represent the both of you-you see…..this department wouldn't even let us through the main doors. What we have, though, will prove your innocence beyond a doubt……" Michael turned to look at the two-way mirror and lowered his voice, as if being fearful of being heard by whoever was listening. "Hunter, Shawn-we came here to actually warn the both of you-we have reason to believe you two are being staked out as victims……"

"_Victims?_" Shawn asked suddenly. "Hunter, what are they talking…." Michael stopped him from saying anything else.

"Shawn, you two are in this police log already…..hell, you have been for the past several years, according to our records of course…."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Hunter, impatiently.

Michael Hitchcock looked at the both of them, then to his partner before letting out the bombshell even he couldn't believe possibly existed. "Hunter, Shawn, I'm afraid to tell you this-but we believe you two are being framed….."

To Be Continued…..

**A/N: What do you think so far? Think I'm doing a decent job? Let me know. Also, if you have any ideas as to whom the killer could be….send along your guesses, thanks**.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of The Terrible Discovery**

**Notes for this chapter: None out of particular-everything you need to know has been posted in chapters 1-5. Thank you for reading-and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"_FRAMED FOR MURDER_? Whoa! Hold your horses there, big shot!" Shawn exclaimed in disbelief. "What makes you think that we-out of all people are being framed for MURDER? We're former DX for crying out loud! Everybody loves us!"

"Not necessarily everybody, Shawn." Michael said in a matter of fact tone of voice. Just to think of such a possibility was beyond fiction for the lawyer…..in fact it was unbelievable. Who would want to do such a thing was unknown, but Hitchcock could make such a strong assumption due to the evidence they had to back it up. He continued to watch as the two wrestlers gave each other uneasy glances before continuing. "Shawn, Hunter, you may not believe me when I say this….but we're not just lawyers you know." He let his words sink in for a few moments. "In fact, your boss has personally hired my partner and me as undercover agents…..especially for this case. Now that I have made that fact known, what I am going to do is give you a series of instructions for the both of you to follow…..don't talk to any of these police officers unless I or Don is in your presence, understood?" Both wrestlers sat quietly. "Good. Don, if you would please contact McMahon to let him know we are bringing both wrestlers with us." With that, Don grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number necessary to contact the owner of the WWE. In a few minutes, he was on the line with Vince's secretary. Although the lawyer appeared calm and collected on the outside, at least to Shawn, to Hunter, it was a different story. Not that Hunter was the type to falsely accuse, but he suddenly became highly aware of the agitated state Don Smith seemed to be in. Don stood there rocking back and forth slightly while handling the conversation with the person over the line with less ability than he would usually come to expect from a hot-shot lawyer from New York. He continued to stare, as the man glared at him warily for a minute before speaking.

"What?" The man questioned bluntly. Hunter leaned back in his chair and looked over the older, balding man known only to him as Don Smith.

"Nothing…..you get a hold of him yet?"

"….._No_!" Hunter held out his hand to the man.

"Here, let me have it….." He stated. Don hesitated before handing his cell phone over to the ten time world champion. "Hey, is Vince McMahon there?" Hunter gave the man, as well as Shawn an odd look of ignorance as he waited. "Oh, then who is this? Who? Hey-wait….." Hunter took the phone away from his ear and handed it back to Don. "Sorry, you must have had the wrong phone number…..here….let me dial the _correct number_." Hunter dialed some numbers on the keypad and proceeded to get through to his boss. "Yea, is Vince McMahon there? Ok, I'll wait. Thanks, Steph." He said with a grin on his face. He pulled the phone's speaker away from his mouth from a second to address the other lawyer known to him as Michael Hitchcock. "Hey, I think your buddy over there should learn Vince's _real_ number." He gave out a slight smirk before pulling the phone close to his ear once again. "Yea, Vince…..mind telling me what you hired two lawyers for? ...Oh, ok. Yea, because I was just wondering…..names are….Michael Hitchcock and Don Smith. Yea, ok that's cool. Well, I guess Shawn and I will be seeing you in the next few days then. Alright, later." He pressed the 'end' button and returned it to Smith. "Man, you really, REALLY need to learn the right fucking phone number! Question-who _were_ you were talking to just now?" Michael gave Don a look of ignorance as Hunter waited for his question to be answered. He was sick of waiting on these hot shots, however, he just wanted to get out of there and leave the city with Shawn for good! As he sat there in the chair next to Michaels, he had a sensing feeling that there was more to what he had just stumbled upon than any answer he was going to receive from this bunch.

"Uh, well…..some woman answered and told me to hold….so I did….." Hunter gave him a quick glimpse.

"You mean to tell me that you were on the phone _talking_ to someone for the past ten minutes, and yet you had no idea who it was……? You're kidding me, right?" To this, Don shook his head. "Can we go now?" He looked over both lawyers before getting out of his seat, grabbing Shawn's arm in the process. Shawn stood up beside him, appearing slightly nervous. "Because we ARE! You want to talk to Shawn or I, your asses know how to get in touch." Then Hunter pulled Shawn along as he made his way through the door and out of the building's main exit. Once out in the parking lot, Shawn grabbed Hunter around the shoulders and stopped him in his tracks.

"Hunter, you don't actually believe that we're being framed, do ya?"

"Well, I don't know Shawn-it could be possible. You see how that one guy was acting….?"

"Yea…that Don fellow," Shawn inquired, "I don't know about you man, but to me something doesn't seem right." Shawn let go of him and followed his partner to the car.

"Shawn, just get in…..we'll talk more about this on our way back to the hotel….." Hunter got into the car and slammed the door shut, allowing only a moment of time for Shawn to do the same, before setting the automobile in motion.

---

_I watch those two fags get into the car and drive off….unaware that their time together is about to be cut short. I put the car in drive and speed off after them… hoping I will get at that faggot before Hunter gets him to safety, first. _

_I drive down the road even further and follow that damn piece of shit Hunter calls a car out to the highway-and they haven't even noticed me yet-those dimwitted assholes!_

_Of course…..the stalking part of the hunt is always fun…you learn a lot of things in this phase of the game you know._

_Like for example….I learned by stalking my favorite victim, Candice, that she liked to go meet Vince McMahon himself at a private suite somewhere and fuck him for free-hell, as long as that slut could get whatever the hell it was she wanted, she did it. Though myself, I would never EVER fuck that holy god damn bastard even if my fucking life depended on it….not like it will-Vince is not brave enough to take me down-I know that for a fact. Or so I've been told. My phone then rings….and I peer down at the caller I.D to realize it's my boss, checking in to see if I'm doing my job._

"Yea," _I tell him sincerely. I wait, and he begins to give me the next set of orders._

"Follow those bastards and tell me where their trail ends up. I need to know by midnight tonight. I will deliver your money to you by morning. Meet me at our hide out so I can pass the cash. Is that clear?" _I smile….as clear as it will ever be!_

"Whatever you say, boss. Want me to finish the job off now?"

"No. Wait until we have them just where I want them to be….then you may do whatever the hell you want. That'll be your reward." _Working for the boss can be justly satisfying….do whatever the hell I want….hmm…doesn't sound too bad. I continue to grin from ear to ear as I follow these gay bastards down the highway some more until we come up to a exit. They turn off, still unaware of me lurking behind them. Ha-ha, just the way I like it. _

_I slam the phone down after the call is done, and I cost my way through this so called 'town' they have here in the southern portion of Chicago city. What a dump, I remind myself. After fifteen minutes or so…they finally come up to the hotel-a Holiday Inn, interesting choice…yea, if what you're wanting is to get wet and wild on a night out! Those WWE sluts! There can never be enough of them, can there? This just figures! I take out a notepad from under the dashboard and scribble down the address listed for the hotel posted on the main announcement sign directly in front of the main building. I smile again as I pull into reverse, and head back to the secret hide out to await the next line of directions from the boss himself._

_Just as I pull off from the exit ramp, I spot one of the other divas from the damned WWE driving in her car on the other side of the road…..Aww, and would you get a load of who it is this time….Mrs. Torrie Wilson-the Playboy slut of the world! Oh! Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!_

_---_

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: Ok, this may have been satisfactory, or may not have been. Let me know what you think…thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of The Terrible Discovery**

**Warning for this chapter: May get graphic at times….**

**Disclaimers for this chapter: No own for anyone associated with the WWE-except for the characters I have stated before as well as Amanda Wittingfield. Thank you.**

**Note I: Sorry, my computer is being stubborn, and won't let me upload as fast as I would like. **

Shawn and Hunter arrived back to the hotel in less than an hour after being released. Though they were free to go for now….they knew the fight was far from over. What had started out as an innocent one last night between the two of them, had turned into a psychological nightmare of sorts; and now they had to depend on one another for help. Shawn sat on the end of the bed, deep in thought as Hunter stood quietly before him.

"Hunter," Shawn began, "I've been thinking, ya know about the other night…..when that first woman was discovered…."

Hunter crossed his arms over his chest. "Really-what about it?"

"I thought I had recognized that woman that had been killed. She looked familiar to me." He looked up at him, appearing worried. Hunter finally made his move to join Shawn on the edge of the bed before saying anything.

"She did?" He asked. "Who do you think she was?"

"I don't know," Shawn answered. "But now that I can recall….." His voice trailed off suddenly. His thoughts then raced to the night of the first murder. If he could remember…..he had thought he had spotted that same exact woman earlier that night…..as if she had…..his eyes grew huge in disbelief as if not thinking it could have been possible. "Hunter-I think I know who she was! Remember that night…..I came up beside you at the bar…..at the party, and that woman walked passed me?" Hunter shook his head for a brief moment.

"Shawn-what are you _talking _about? What woman?"

"There was a woman who had walked passed me! I thought she had looked familiar…as if out of a magazine or somethin'. Yes," he then said with certainty rising in his voice, "yes, I think that was her! I know who she is." He peered up at Hunter for a second, allowing his words to sink in.

"Shawn, I, ok," he said, trying to gather his thoughts, "who was she?"

"You mean to tell me you've never heard of her?"

"Heard of whom, Shawn? Who are you talking about?" Shawn knew Hunter had heard the name before. Shawn turned to face the wall directly ahead of them as he answered Hunter's question.

"Amanda, Amanda Wittingfield."

-----

_I pull out my handgun and make sure it's loaded, which it is, and place my finger on the trigger diligently. This bitch is going to be under my captivity here soon…that's for damn sure. I hate these sluts, absolutely HATE them! I know what I have to do….I have to destroy every single one of them before moving onto the main roster of that damn show called RAW. Vince McMahon would learn his lesson….I would personally make fucking certain of that! I then place my hand out the drivers' seat window and I aim the gun at just the right spot before pulling the trigger-I shoot her back tire, just like so! DAMN! I love this job!_

_Her piece of shit car swerves and she slams on the breaks before pulling over to the side of the road. It's either now or never-I tell myself. I then put my gun away, file out of the car and casually walk up to the driver's side. The woman inside gives me a blank, yet panicked glance as I ask her politely to get out of her car._

"WHAT?"_ The damn slut asks me. Oh! Now she is going to get it! I pull her by her hair and command her to get out of the vehicle! She does so of course, and I threaten her as I place her into the trunk of my car. As I always tell myself time and time again….I'm so damn brilliant! Now it was time to go off once again to finish the job…_

_--_

Don Smith gave Michael a look of annoyance as they sat in their car, waiting for their order to arrive to their window. Not knowing what else to say, Michael decided to acknowledge Don's odd behavior.

"Don, what is going on with you?" He asked, searching his wallet for some extra change to spare. Don remained silent for a good while before speaking.

"What do you mean, 'what's going on with me'? Nothing Michael….nothing is going on! Jesus! You and your damn nosey questions!" He let out a sigh of frustration as Michael continued to pester him.

"But Don, I have known you for _how_ long now? You haven't been yourself as of recent. What is going on-just tell me already?"

"NOTHING!" Smith snapped suddenly. That was about the time their order arrived through the window. Don, not taking a second glance toward his partner, grabbed the food from the service manager, and hit the gas. Michael sat back in the passenger seat, tightening his seat belt with an instant gratification of fear. Just what was going on?

----

_I pull up toward the shack once again…only this time, my method of doing what I'm supposed to do is gonna be just a little bit different. I have a cage you know…a nice, large cage, perfect for holding little filthy creatures such as that of Torrie Wilson. I am about to make her suffer for her sins, and the greatest part of all-no one was going to stop me!_

"Let me go! HELP! HELP!" _She yells at the top of her lungs. Stupid bitch…doesn't she know that no one can hear her dirty mouth all the way up here?_

_I grab her by the hair and proceed to drag her through the wooden front door. I toss her inside, not even taking into consideration where she lands, since after all-I just don't give a shit anymore! I carefully plan out my method this time….oh yes! Last time it was the chain saw….hmm….I grab a hold of her again, and drag her into the bedroom in the back of the shack as she screams and yells for anyone to come save her helpless, miserable soul. Like as if anyone even gives a rat's ass about her!_

_I then bring the cage in with me, and place it down upon the floor, allowing her to see it for herself. I watch as her eyes grow wide with fear-Ahh, I love that look! I can get off on just that look alone….and this time I do, and with pleasure. I let my eyes cast down her form, and sadistic thoughts begin to fill my head. Why kill her off now? Why not have some fun with her first? Yea, I think that's what I'll do; after all, she has become well-known for posing in that dirty Playboy magazine for the pure, sexual enjoyment for millions of men all over the world! Why shouldn't I have some pleasurable experience for myself? Slowly I make my way towards her, unzipping my fly. She looks up at me from on top of the bed in utter fear from what I'm about to do. She begins to sob softly as she asks me one last question._

"Please, let me go. Why are you doing this? Please, just let me GO! I'll do anything!" _I look at her, giving her one last evil grin._

"_Anything? Oh,_" I tell her, slowly mounting on top of her, "_we'll just see about that_!"

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days; I was busy preparing for college. Anyways, so what do you think so far? Leave me a review, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of The Terrible Discovery**

**Warnings for this chapter: will get graphic and things are not as they seem. **

**Note I: My computer is being dumb and won't let me upload as fast as I would like to, so updates may be pending**

Shawn looked back at Hunter with a frightened look in his eye. He couldn't believe what he had just told him.

"Amanda? You can't be serious….." Hunter exclaimed.

"I am….I swear to the Lord, it was her." Shawn suddenly fell silent; to both of them; this could only mean one thing. Amanda had been on the cover of _People _magazine, and along with Candice, the method of the murders was not looking good.

"Then….Shawn, do you know what this means? Think about it….every single woman this sick bastard has gone for so far, has been on the cover of a magazine. Man that explains quite a bit….." He remained deep in thought, until he heard his cell phone go off again. Just who was it now? He asked himself. He glanced down and read the ID…..and knew who it must have been. With a regretful feeling turning in his gut, he answered the call. "Ok, if this is some kind of sick joke-!" Then he heard it again. The terrible screaming coming from somewhere in the background; it was the killer……he was back, and was getting ready to strike again.

"_Hello, Hunter, it's been a while, hasn't it? So, have you gone through with fucking Shawn Michaels yet, or are you waiting until he is drunk off his ass so you can take advantage of him?_" Hunter glared at Shawn; he wanted to scream, he wanted to punch the living daylights out of this guy! Whoever the hell he was.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? Huh? I came looking for your hideout, and there you went on your charade of killing Candice and framing my ass for her murder! You sick bastard! And if you think that for a second I am falling for your sick twisted games again….."

"_Oh, you shouldn't yell like that, Hunter. It's a shame that we can't sit and chat for a while; but I will tell you what you can do for me…."_

Hunter looked around the room. "_What I can do for you_?"

"_Yea, you know…you've been so cooperative so far…so I'll tell ya what. If you can do one thing for me, I will do something for you as well. How does that sound_?" Hunter couldn't believe it; they had only one more day before they left for New York-what the hell did the killer want him to stay there for? So he could get framed as more murder victims were discovered?

"You know what? You bastard, can go to hell!" He listened in again and heard something that sounded like the rattling of a metal cage. What in the world?

"_Wrong choice, my friend. You see, if you happen to leave this city…then the one person that means the world to you will be taken away from you…forever. Never to be heard from again-now you don't want that, do you?"_ Hunter's mind automatically settled on his former lover and best friend, Shawn, who was sitting right next to him. His face drained of its color as he sat there in stunned silence. Shawn looked back at him, curious of what was going on.

"Hunter-what is he sayin'?" Hunter hushed him quickly as the killer continued talking.

"_That's what I thought. You stay here, and Shawn remains unharmed. Leave though, and I will personally track you down, and kill Shawn right on the spot! Is that clear?_" Hunter's heart began to race as he stared straight into Shawn's eyes for the longest time. He loved the older man and now this killer's sick game was putting Shawn at risk. Hunter didn't know what to do….either go to New York and risk having Shawn stalked and murdered, or stay right in Chicago and remain safe. The options were remotely similar in the risks involved, but feeling that his possibly future with the Heart Break Kid was in jeopardy, he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Alright…..how long do you want me to stay?"

"_That's my boy…_" It was then the killer revealed the details of his demands and hung up the phone. Hunter felt a surge of panic again surface through his system as he replaced the receiver.

----

Michael Hitchcock was within his hotel room, staring at his laptop computer before him. It had been a long two days in his opinion: filing paperwork, looking for secured documents in the police department's records; there seemed no time to do anything else, anything else until now. He had a few suspicions about some of the officers who worked for the Chicago Police Department, but all of his suspicions and leads led nowhere in unison. In fact, everywhere he seemed to look for clues as to who the actual killer might have been turned up as a dead end. It was frustrating. He was just about to go onto the AOL search log on the screen when out of nowhere, his cell phone went off.

Michael looked at the number and knew in an instant something was terribly wrong. The number was coming from Hunter's cell phone. "Hunter, is this you? What are you doing?"

"Listen, Michael-the bastard called again….he's demanding that I stay within city limits or Shawn is in risk of being killed. Come on, tell me you have something." This wasn't like Hunter, Michael thought. Hunter was usually presented as a force not to be messed with-but now he almost sounded desperate for help over the line; something Michael definitely was not used to. Not knowing what else to do, he put in a few names within the search log and pressed the 'enter' key. What he found in return would end up being one hell of a surprise….

---

_I cut the phone line leading to the wall as I hear that damn bitch continue to scream from inside the cage. That's right….she is now officially contained, ready to meet my boss for some good old fashioned fun. He told me not to kill her just yet, but to let him have his way with this one. Obviously he hasn't been laid in a while. He has to be pretty damn desperate to fuck a bitch like Torrie! Just the thought of doing such a nasty thing makes me sick to my stomach! I turn around to stare down at her while she pounds on the large cage door with all her might; well, what you know, she thinks I am starting to feel sympathy for her…shows how much she knows! _

_I smile and laugh at her as she looks at me through the wire mesh. She has no clue that I'm being so kind to her right now…hell, had it been up to me, I would have finished her whorish self off by now! She begs and pleads again, as the door to the shack flies open. My boss has arrived, so finally I can do what I've finally been paid to do! Kill this bitch and send her on her way!_

"You ready?"_ I question impatiently. He looks at me and grabs the heel of his handgun and pulls it out of his holster. So typical…he has to always be the one in charge!_

"Well, let's see what we have here," _he says with a grin. He then crouches down and peers through the cage, to see the dumb blonde looking at him with a fearful look in her eyes. He smiles even more, and unlocks the cage door-just what the fuck does he think he's doing? I almost feel like killing him myself for his blunt stupidity, until I see him eying the bull whip hanging on the wall to his right. I smile just thinking of how brilliant and smart my boss really is. I grab it from the hanger on the wall and tear it down. The blonde shrieks with fear as I motion to my boss to bring her out of the cage. He does so, but not before unzipping his fly. Before I can ask the ungrateful bastard what he is doing, he bends the Torrie bitch forwards and pulls down her panties to knee level. I almost want to get sick as I realize what he is about to do. I force a smile, as he thrusts into her half-heartedly._

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" _I ask, trying not to laugh._

_He stops for a brief moment, looks up at me and smiles again. _"What does it look like?"

"Looks like you need to get some Viagra-you asshole!" _He glares at me and pulls out of her; and does so to the screaming wail coming from the slut. I can't believe this. He can barely get a full hard-on; much less fuck the damn bitch! Why should the mother fucker even try? Hell, he makes me look good, and that is fucking saying something! He zips up his pants, and pulls the gun to eye-level. I stop in my tracks as I stare down the barrel of the handgun for the first time since being hired to finish what my boss had started so long ago._

"You listen here, you low-life punk! I brought you into this job, and I can just as well take you out! Don't make me….now, you think you can do a better ass job…then show me, show me the best job you can fucking do!" _I stand there in silence, before grabbing the whip by the leather handle. He wants a damn show, he's gonna get one! I command him to bring her upon her feet, and he does so with a slight smirk on his face. Yea, he's smiling now, but just wait until I finish; I'm going to leave him speechless!_

_She screams some more as I aim the bull whip straight for her back. I tell him to turn her around and he does; although hesitantly. What the hell? I am doing what he hired me to do…you know what? Fine….I'll take care of the bitch myself! I command him to drop her on the floor, and with that, I begin to slash the whip's hard, leather surface across her bare back. She lets out an agonizing yelp, a plea for forgiveness if you will. I smile to myself in complete satisfaction. Ahh, just perfect! I'm always perfect…but I'm not done yet…Oh, I'm not even close to being done…_

_With my one hand still on the whip handle, I grab the slut by the other and force her onto the bed. My boss stands back and watches as I continue to whip her for another ten minutes. Not bad timing, not bad at all. I then grab my instruments I have stashed across the floor, and mentally choose one among the rest. This time, my eyes are drawn to the regular bladed saw lying next to the butcher knife. This one I think I'll make slow and painful-so she can experience every single second of her death! Ha-ha! Just like that playboy bitch, Candice. I pick the instrument up from the floor and hold it upright so she can see the dimming light from outside the single small window shine across its metallic serrated blade. I then grin, as I approach her slowly. My boss gives me the signal to continue on with my work, so I do. She cries for one last time as I proceed to take the arm restraints and wrap her wrists to the bed posts; you know, so she won't move while I'm finishing her off. I hold the saw, blade-first, against her throat and take careful aim. Don't want to screw up the best part, after all. She lets out a gagging sound as I begin to cut away. I first cut the jugulars, as I always do, followed by the esophagus and the many veins which pump the poisonous blood throughout her worthless, trashy body. Her eyes grow large and dark as I quickly slash her throat clean…the screaming finally ends as I completely decapitate her. Damn, there is blood everywhere! You know, this is the only thing I hate about killing for fun, and that is the mess I always have to clean up after I'm finished! But, feeling accomplished, I have to say, this has to be the most satisfying kill I have done so far…well, this will be the second most satisfying, compared to the next victim I plan to finish off, that is. _

_I look back at my boss, who is smiling to high heaven in my direction. I ask him if he's impressed, and he nods his head. Just what I thought, finally, the bastard is actually satisfied with something I have done! I drop the saw and continue to glare at him. _

"So, who do you have in mind now?"

_He places his gun back into his holster as he says to me: _"I think you know, let's get going." _With that, I take off my shirt and now filthy jeans and find another business outfit to wear…There is one fact that I have learned while working as a cold-blooded killer; and that fact is: if you want to look like a lawyer, you have to learn how to dress like one, first._

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: So what do you think? My computer was being slow so that is the reason I have for not updating sooner. Have you figured out who the killer may be yet? Please read and review, thanks.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of The Terrible Discovery**

**Notes for this chapter: mentions of slash-you have been warned! Also, just to let you know, Shawn and Hunter may seem a little different in this chapter-which I hope doesn't offend anyone reading this fic. Enjoy.**

Hunter remained on the line with Michael as hired lawyer continued searching through the database for any clues as to whom the killer could be. Once he pressed the 'enter' key upon the keyboard, he saw a page pop up on his screen. Silently, he peered through the data until he came across a file that would surprise him.

"Hunter, hold on a second, will ya?" Hunter obliged, allowing him to place the phone down upon the table top before him. He then pressed on the file link, gaining instant access into the police's records and other information; and one person's record intrigued him the most: Don Smith. The man had a record of some auto theft along with battery charges early in his career-which left Michael stunned. The man Vince McMahon had hired as his own company's personal attorney had a sheet of prior convictions! Just why Vince would do such a thing was beyond him. He stared at the screen for the longest time before he heard Hunter's voice over the extension again. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Michael, they want US to stay in the city….and I'm afraid we can't do that. Vince won't allow us a 'leave of absence' excuse to use to keep this sick bastard at bay. What the fuck am I supposed to do, Mike?"

"Nothing….just stay where you are." It was then that Michael stumbled across another man's files….and as soon as he read them; he knew both Hunter and Shawn were in danger. "Hunter, oh my god; let me call you back, alright?" He hung up the phone and proceeded to search through the other man's lengthy criminal background profile.

---

Shawn watched as Hunter solemnly put his cell back into his jeans' pocket with a grave expression on his face.

"Hunter, what did he tell ya? What's going on?"

"Shawn….we can't do what Vince tells us….we have to stay here." Hunter suddenly felt weak at will; this wasn't like him, even he knew that. But since the other night, Shawn's speech he gave him had made him think. Maybe he had wanted him back, maybe his performance from Wrestle Mania would lead to something more; but his past with the older man had taken its course and now he felt torn inside. Just then, Shawn and Hunter found themselves sitting down upon the bed side by side in silence; Hunter slowly turned his head to find Shawn's face unbearably close to his own. Without thinking, they moved closer, allowing their lips to touch. Hunter had wanted it to go further, but just couldn't allow himself the freedom to do so. He abruptly broke away from Shawn, not knowing if what he was doing was even right to begin with. He saw the hurt expression on Shawn's face; he already knew what Shawn wanted, but it was just too much too soon for the time being. Hunter stood up again and went for his bag, which was setting upon the floor.

"Hunter, I…..I didn't mean to offend you-…"

"No, it's alright. We have to get out of this hotel room-they know where the hell we are-so let's get out of here." Again, for what must have been the tenth time since trying to get back together, Shawn followed Hunter's wishes and grabbed his belongings. They would never get back together, would they? Even Shawn could see Hunter's obvious game of avoidance, and apparently he was beginning to grow impatient with it. Before he knew it, he had dropped his bag upon the edge of the bed and glared over at Hunter.

"What is up with you? What is your problem? You know, you seem to playing a game with me…..and I'm gettin' sick of it!"

"Shawn, what the fuck are you talking about? A game, what game?"

"Ya know…and don't tell me you don't! You're avoiding me, Hunter, if you don't want me back, all you have to do is tell me so; and I'll leave." He peered down at his duffel bag and grabbed it by the nylon handle.

"Shawn-don't do this…we need each other right now….please man, don't do this…you realize you're making a mistake…..Shawn I think I should tell you…"

Shawn rolled his eyes and decided enough was enough; he bluntly cut him off in mid sentence. "Tell me what? What is it Hunter? Just come on out and say it-because I'm tired of waiting!" Hunter thought for a minute and said the first thing that came to his mind; however, he would come to regret his words soon enough.

"Shawn-I thought that you should know….that if you leave me," Hunter's eyes narrowed, "your ass is in some deep shit! You need me right now, just as much as I need you….you understand me? You need me!"

Shawn picked up his duffel bag and headed for the door. Hunter quickly caught on to his attempt to escape and stood in between him and the door.

"You listen to me, Shawn…." Shawn got in Hunter's face and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Listen to you…..why the HELL should I listen to you? Look, obviously this ain't workin', so I'm just going to do you a favor, and leave; because to me it's obvious you don't want me around! Hell, you just turned me down, Hunter-and isn't that the one thing you wanted from me in the _first _place?" He waited for an answer, but received none. "That's what I thought. You know what-I've had it! I'm leaving!" Without a moment's hesitation, Shawn shoved Hunter out of the way and slammed the door behind him right after making his hasty exit. Hunter stood against the door frame for a second before grabbing his bags and following Shawn's trail; just hoping his instincts were not correct.

---

_I sit beside the boss inside this damn piece of shit truck as we wait for the little runt to make his way out through the hotel exit doors. One other thing about having the law supposedly on your side is this: you can do whatever you want, and not get your ass caught. And that is exactly what I did earlier today when I set all those fucking wired bugs in the faggots' hotel suite. If there is anything I personally hate about Shawn Michaels-it's that he's such a fucking hypocrite! Telling the world one thing and yet doing the complete opposite. And Wrestle Mania 22 had just been yet another shitty example of what I'm fucking talking about! Doing that crotch chop-what a sick ass mother fucker!_

_I look over to my boss as he gives me the signal of that Prima Donna's exit. Show time, BABY! This is the moment I've been waiting for, for over the past eight years! I get out of the car slowly, grabbing my crow bar in the process. Revenge is fucking sweet, I tell you!_

_I watch as Hunter's little lover makes his way over toward my general direction. It's either now or never. I walk up behind him from the sidewalk and before he even gets the chance to turn around and look at me, I swing the crow bar full-force, hitting the back of his head dead on! Now that's what I'm talking about. _

_My boss then instructs me to pick up the lower half of his sleazy, disgusting filthy body as he grabs the top half, and together we hoist him into the trunk of the truck. _

"Job well done," _my boss tells me with another grin on his face, _"tell me, how much do I owe you when this job gets done?" _He fiddles for his wallet, but I stop him before he gets the chance to take it out. _

"Don't worry about that; let's just get rid of this sleazy ass bastard first!" _I slam the trunk shut, and get back into the passenger side seat. This is perfect, absolutely perfect! We drive off into the night, as I watch Hunter the loser, running after our truck-what an asshole! Ditching his little girlfriend like that! This should teach him!_

_My boss hits the gas which sends the vehicle flying forward. We speed through several red lights, leaving the whore so many fucked up wrestling fans like to call "The Game" behind in our dust! I then turn around to look through the window glass to see our new captive is safe and secure in the back…and I can't help but smile…_

…_Because this will be the most rewarding killing of all…_

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I know there was a long wait, and chances are, I'll be finishing this story here soon. Let me know what you think by sending along a review, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 of The Terrible Discovery**

**Notes for this chapter: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story so far-you guys rock! So I'm continuing this story just for ya! Enjoy! Also, I don't know the wrestlers personally, take that as you will.**

**Warning: Mention of violence, strong language, as well as an unexpected turn of events in the next two following chapters.**

**Disclaimers: I think you get it by now, no own, except for Turow, Amanda, Michael Hitchcock, Don, and another unexpected character. **

Michael Hitchcock had enough of searching through the files of the Chicago Police Department to realize that things were not as they seemed. Hunter had called him just moments before, telling him how Shawn had been kidnapped by that nasty bastard! It had occurred to him that Don's behavior had been strange as of recent; but the person who's file interested him the most was NOT Don, but it was another person altogether.

That particular person was none other than Officer Turow himself. Hoping his instincts were not correct, he phoned Hunter to let him know he was on his way. Michael just prayed he would not be too late.

--

Hunter heard his cell phone ring one last time as he desperately climbed into his car and hit the gas. He had no idea where he was headed, but wherever it was, he was going to find Shawn, no matter what it would take. He looked at the ID on the phone's face and answered. It was Michael Hitchcock.

"Hunter, where are you?" The lawyer's voice sounded frantic.

"I'm heading eastbound, where the hell are you? And why aren't you fucking helping me find Shawn, damn it! You know, if he gets killed-I'm holding your ass responsible. And when everything is said and done, I'm going to make sure you are-…"

"Hunter, I'm on my way. Why I am asking is this: I think I know who is behind all of this, and why he is doing what he is doing, I have no idea….but look, you WILL need back up! I'm on my way!" As he went to put the phone down, he heard Hunter say something that he was not quite expecting.

"You do know that there are two of them, right?"

"Whoa, what do you mean 'two of them'?" He stopped and looked at his watch-he knew there wasn't much time left.

"When I was chasing after that fucking bastard," said Hunter, "I saw two men climb into the truck….and I know who one of them is….and he's going to be sorry he ever fucking messed with Shawn and me!"

"Ok, ok…..Hunter just listen to me, alright? I'm on my way there now; just keep me on the line as you're driving so I can trace you down. Where ever it is you are heading just remember this-don't do anything until I get there!"

"Damn lawyers!" Michael heard Hunter say before hearing nothing but silence on the other end. Had Hunter hung up on him? He certainly hoped not. But just in case, he began an automatic trace of the phone call and peered at the screen before him. He felt a sudden chill go down his spine as he realized just where the trace was heading-right to the warehouse off the interstate; he'd be damned!

--

_Now it was time to do what I was hired to do in the first place!_

_I get out of the truck, head to the trunk bed, and look at the disgusting creature lying in the back. I almost feel like fucking puking at the sight!_

_My boss then approaches me from behind and asks if I want to be the one to pull this son of a bastard off the truck. Damn right I'm not! I'm not touching this fucker! Not alone. I command him to grab the lower half of him and surprisingly, he does so…but not before getting up in my fucking face about it. He's turning into a bitch, you know!_

_Once we get our asses into the abandoned warehouse we found just a few weeks ago, we get a chair with leather straps surrounding the arms and legs of the sucker-made by me, of course!_

_The screw jobber known as Shawn Michaels is still unconscious, so I say fuck it, and drag his ass through the warehouse and into the chair; strap his shitty ass in and my boss heads off toward the shadows of the building as I stand there and prepare to wait until he awakens. I have to say, for one single swing to the back of his head, he got knocked out good! Hey, that's just to show you just how much of a pussy he REALLY is! ---_

_Twenty minutes goes by until he finally opens his eyes. I crouch down and smile at him-making sure I'm the first one he sees. Perfect!_

"Wake up, sleepy head! Have a nice NAP? You should have…because as far as I'm concerned, that will be the last nap you'll ever get! You hear me, you faggot?" _I wait for him to respond, which he does._

"I'm no…..fag…..Mmph…." _I look at him for a second trying to make sense of what he just said. Once I recognize his slurred speech, I slap him across the head which causes his head to whiplash back. He lets out a moan before looking up at me once again. What a loser!_

"Oh, you're not a fag, huh? Then explain to me why it is you're trying to fuck Hunter?" _I pace around him for a few seconds as he tries to gain his wits about him; I don't even think he even knows who he is looking at. Good! He doesn't need to know who I am! But he will learn soon enough! After a few more minutes, I decide enough waiting is enough, and I grab my aluminum bat from the floor. This bastard deserves it-believe me!_

_I swing the bat as hard as I can muster, hitting him square on the side of the temple. A loud thump is heard throughout the warehouse as I let the affect of my brute force sink in for a bit. Shawn's head tosses to a side as he apparently "faints" right in front of me; and this guy's supposed to be the "best" wrestler? Best my ass! Otherwise he would have been able to withstand that by a long shot! I stand there; look over to my boss, who commands me to do more. I swing the bat once more, this time swinging straight down on him, seemingly shutting him up for good. That bastard never saw a thing coming, either. What a convenience! Perhaps my boss was right after all; maybe this guy is worthless after all! But before I think I am done with the damn wrestler for now, my boss tells me to get the power drill from the bag I brought with me…I do so with a smile on my face. My boss is so damn clever, it almost scares me! But damn is this night going to get a hell of a lot more interesting! I hold the power drill in my hand and press its power button, just thinking to myself where I should drill first….Ha ha ha! I love this job!_

_---_

Hunter pulled the steering wheel as hard to the left as he could, all while his mind was being thrown off track.

So many questions were bothering him; yet no answers came.

Like for one, why did the killer want Hunter to stay within the city limits? The killer went along with the fucking kidnapping of his former lover anyway! So what was the big deal in the both of them staying?

Second, Hunter hoped Shawn would find a way to forgive him for what had occurred earlier; but even Hunter knew that Shawn always took a long time to forgive and forget. Hunter just hoped Shawn would forgive him after this mess was through; if he found Shawn in time, that is.

Also, did he deserve another chance with the Heart Break Kid? After what he had done to him so long ago, Hunter wasn't quite so sure. Usually he was the guy who always got his way; but Shawn almost always seemed just out of reach. Out of his reach, until now; he had the chance to right a wrong; and there would be no way in hell some mad man and his fucking side kick was going to take that away….not over Hunter's dead body! Quickly, filled with rage and regret all at once, Hunter pushed on the gas and sped down the highway and headed for the one place he knew Michael would find him-the warehouse where a drug bust had occurred just a few weeks before. He had a feeling that was to be Shawn's location. Little did he know, he would be correct….

---

Michael climbed into his cruiser and pressed the accelerator. He then put on the transmitter coming from Hunter's cell phone onto the dash board. Thank god Hunter hadn't hung up on him after all, he thought to himself. He then took a left out of the drive way and headed toward the warehouse. He couldn't believe it, the one person he thought was just another rookie cop was the one behind this; and had proven such by the choosing of location-it just happened to be the very location Officer Turow had set up his biggest drug bust yet!

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I know, it's been a while! Hey, can't help life and college are getting in the way-as well as this computer. Tell me what you think so far, thanks! All comments are appreciated**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 of The Terrible Discovery **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wrestlers themselves, Vince does; as for my own characters….there is one more character that will be mentioned in this chapter.**

**Note I: Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope this chapter is satisfactory.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of violence and strong language.**

**Enjoy!**

**---**

Hunter parked his vehicle outside the premises of the abandoned warehouse, not knowing exactly what to expect.

Had he come to the right place? Or had he made yet another mistake he would regret for the rest of his life? He peered down at his watch and saw it was getting quite late. Then he looked up through his windshield and saw it-the truck that had taken Shawn away from him just hours before, sitting in front of what looked to be the main exit doors. He mentally mapped out the place as he saw it before exiting his car. And just in case if it was necessary, he brought his one and only hand gun along with him; he couldn't be quite sure if he would need it or not….

Suddenly, as he stepped away from where his car was located, he heard one single shot pierce the silence of the night….and he knew he might have already been too late.

---

Just about that same time, the killer's boss had pulled the trigger and shot toward the ceiling of the warehouse, simply to give Shawn a little warning of what was to come.

_I am about to drill this whore's hands to the arms of the chair, when out of nowhere, my fucking boss orders me to stop! What the hell is his deal? I'm just doing as I am told for crying out loud! Is he lucky I don't have the balls to be rid of him; otherwise I would have already been so by now. He then grabbed his gun and shot one bullet up into the air as a warning to our next victim…what a retard!_

"What the hell did you do that for?" _I ask him impatiently._

"Justto see how this fucker responds….don't want to be wasting your bullets on nothing, you know_." What kind of answer is that? I roll my eyes and set the drill down upon the ground next to me; I'm going to make this wrestling slut pay-one way or the other! The boss then comes up to the chair and forces Shawn to look at him-yea, bet that's a sight for sore eyes. _"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" _He asks the sleaze. No answer comes so he slaps that damn Shawn Michaels across the face. Shawn winces but says nothing…what a coward!_

"Don't you think we should fucking finish him off right about now?" _He looks at me and shakes his head from side to side. What the hell?_

"No, I don't think so; because you have NO IDEA how long I have been waiting to torture this SOB." _Of course I have no fucking idea…he hasn't told me yet! He just hired me to do the job…that's all. Blood begins to drip from the large laceration on the slut's forehead as my boss continues to rant and taunt him, daring him to do something. What an idiot. _"Come on, you're the Heart Break Kid…You're supposed to have the strongest will of them all…and here you are, looking like nothing more than a washed-up piece of queer garbage! You know, people like you, Shawn, make me SICK!" _My boss then slaps our little 'victim' even harder…but yet he refuses to get it over with. What if someone happens to follow this faggot's trail and find our asses? What then? I look around for a moment as Shawn remains silent and says nothing…instead, he just closes his eyes and his head slumps forward as if he's falling unconscious. God, what a weak son of a bitch he is! Just then, I feel my temper begin to fuse out of control-so much so that I simply walk up to my boss and grab the .9 millimeter from his grubby hands. That should teach him! _"What the fuck are you doing? Give me back my gun you bastard!"

_I glare up at him and say the one thing I have wanted to say to his face this ENTIRE time. _"No! Here I am waiting for you to finish off the job that you fucking hired me for and here you are, teasing this slut as if this was some game. Well you know what? I'm sick and tired of playing your fucking games! You hired me, so I'm doing what I've been hired to do: finish off this SOB and get the hell out of town! But instead, you're insisting that you should do it! You know, if you knew how the hell to do this damn thing, then why the hell hire me? You know I'm a paid Hit Man; you hire me to finish the damn job! I'm trying to do just that, but no, your chicken-shit ass can't handle what I have in store-so you just try to avoid what I have planned altogether. So hear my words, and hear them well-you want to finish off the job, THEN JUST DO IT; because otherwise, I'm done!" _There! He finally shuts up as I tell him how the hell I've been feeling this whole time. Shows him right! I stand back for a second, daring him to say something; when out of nowhere, we hear shattering glass coming from somewhere in the back of the warehouse. Shit!_

"See what the hell you just did?" _He tells me with an enraged tone of voice. _"Now we have company! You know, just give me the gun! Give it to me!" _Hesitantly, I throw it back to him and he catches it in mid-air. Leaving the slut there, we go to investigate just who the hell has just found our hide-out. We come to the back of the warehouse to discover a large, protruding figure standing in the shadows. My boss raises the gun and gives the stranger an ultimatum. _"Put your hands where we can see them! Now! Get your hands up where we can see them and place them behind your head!" _However, we see the shadow come closer…not knowing what to make of this; I go for my holster and pull out my .22 Magnum handgun that I had stashed away just in case something like this was to happen. My boss thinks he's so smart! Look at him, acting like he's on duty! I could almost laugh but I don't. I remain silent as the figure comes even closer. _"Don't come any closer or I will shoot! Do you understand me?" _Just then, the mystery figure speaks for the first time_.

"Yea, I understand…._Officer Turow_…." _I see the person come out from the shadows and when I finally recognize who it is…I almost crap my pants! Triple H!_

"Triple H? What the hell?" _I question my boss._

"Surprise, surprise…." _I hear that smug ball say to us. What a jack ass! _ "About time this party gets started. I figured you two bastards would be here. Where's Shawn?" _He asks us, while holding up a handgun of his own. This faggot's armed? You've got to be kidding me? _

"Well, what do you know? Triple H is looking for his lover after all this time-thought you two were in a disagreement. Why the change of heart all of a sudden? Or, is it a _change_ of another part of your body that we should be concerned about?" _My boss tells him. My boss, Officer Turow, may not be the swiftest man in the world, but he certainly is the cockiest son of a bitch I have ever known. I watch as Triple H holds the gun at eye level and begins to talk away._

"Maybe that's none of your damn concern, Turow; in fact, if I was you, I'd be more concerned about what the fucking force is going to think of you and your 'partner' over there by the time I'm finished with you!"

"Is that a threat?" _I ask him. Turow looks at me and smiles._

Triple H gave both men a sly grin as he spoke. "It is whatever you want it to be." _The smile then disappears as he makes his next statement. _"Now where's Shawn! I swear if you hurt him, I'm going to be killing the both of you, you understand me?" _Does he even know who the hell he's talking to? Then, as if reading my mind, my boss says this:_

"Oh, I understand alright," _my boss proclaims, _"but what I don't think you quite understand is who the hell you think you're talking to."

"Oh, I know who the hell you are," _he says, steadying is his gun, _"you're the main officer on the Amanda case, and your partner standing right next to you….just happens to be your fucking brother, Brent! You and Brent have been on this thing for quite some time, and up to the point where you were hired by Vince McMahon, you were ok. That was until you had been bumped off the security force by Stephanie…since you had a thing for harassing the divas, isn't that right,_ Turow_? And ever since then, I suppose you've been trying to get revenge; I remember your brother being on the task force when the first murder occurred, in my hotel room might I add, and I remember as I walked away from you how you and your brother seemed to be looking at each other in a strange way. You didn't trust your brother, did you Turow? Deep down inside, you knew he was responsible for the murder of Amanda Wittingfield. You knew that if you went through with it as you were supposed to, that you'd end up arresting your own God damned brother, but that didn't stop things, did it? You didn't want that bad publicity hitting your family record, and somehow you wound up here. _Am I getting close_, Turow? Or am I still not so sure who the hell I am talking to?" _My brother and I stand there in stunned silence. How the hell was he able to figure out so much so damn quick? I feel myself begin to panic as my brother begins to laugh. Now I'm so fucking lost._

"You're a pretty good story teller, Triple H; is that how you got hired as a paid wrestler? Because you don't seem to have any wrestling abilities whatsoever." _Oh, that was harsh! _"No really now, you pretty much got it…the one thing you forgot to mention, though, is that I have not been in on this thing the whole time. You see, I did in fact know that my brother was responsible for the murder, and you're right-I didn't want that kind of publicity added to the family name; but I didn't get personally involved until my brother had contacted me. That's when it all started for me. I have to admit," _he bluntly states while looking my direction, _"I don't regret doing my brother the favor of helping him on his quest. You see, your 'boyfriend', as I would like to call that slut, was the one who screwed over my favorite wrestler, Bret Hart! I knew Bret personally, and up until that time, I was a big wrestling fan; but not anymore. When my brother made me an offer I couldn't refuse one day while on the job, I decided to fuck it and go along with it-as long as I could get my redemption, who the hell would give a damn? So we kill a few divas here and there, just to show the WWE who's the boss, and then we both decide to go after the main reason I joined him on his quest to begin with; and I would have had a perfect opportunity sooner had it not been for your sleazy ass getting in the way!" _I remain standing behind my brother as I see Triple H staring at us in silence. Now since every fucking thing is out in the open, why not just finish off both fags now? Get it over with and get the hell out of here? See, I'm the brains of this outfit, my brother, also known as my boss, just happens to be the tag along! We stand there as Triple H manages to say one more thing._

"Just one more question, Officer Turow: why would you or your brother frame Shawn and me when yet you had the rest of the roster to choose from? That doesn't make much sense."

"Why not?" _Turow asks in return. _"Your hotel room was convenient, and Amanda seemed to be in need to know someone who could show her your hotel room anyway…." _Oh that does it! My brother is now going way too far with trying to cover my ass up by lying to this unholy bastard. Hell, why not give him the real reason and let his mind rest before we put some bullets through his head? Makes sense, doesn't it? That's when I decide to interrupt._

"No! That is not the fucking reason Bro, and told you that! No, Hunter, the real reason I chose your hotel room over any other is because I fucking HATE you! There, I said it! I hate your god damn guts and I wanted your name to be ruined for as long as you were alive and breathing!" _My hands begin to shake and become sweaty as I stand there, still holding my gun. I can feel my heart racing as I continue to tell this slime ball the absolute truth! _ "I hate you! No one hates you more than me! You are nothing but a no-good lying piece of shit! You hear me?" _I scream out loud with beads of sweat now pouring down the side of my face. _"And now, you are going to pay the price for being such a bastard!" _Just then, I feel my finger graze the surface of the trigger. I get ready to pull on it, when suddenly we all hear a forceful voice calling to us loud and crystal clear._

"Drop the damn gun!"

**To Be Continued**….

**A/N: Well, I hope you've enjoyed this story so far; please send along your comments, thanks.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 of The Terrible Discovery**

**Notes for chapter: Violence and redemption is in order, and the majority of this chapter is from the Brent's POV.**

**As for disclaimers: You already know who I own, and who I don't. Enjoy!**

"**_Drop the damn gun_**" _My boss and I watch as another bastard walks out of the shadows inside the room-Michael Hitchcock! That son of a bitch!_

"I should have known….." _My boss says sarcastically_. "Michael…..you used to be on my side…what happened? Did you happen to grow soft for these two fags? If so, that's quite a shame…..if I may say so myself." _I see Triple H look back at Michael with a grin on his face; if he thinks he has this under control...he should just wait…_

Michael held his gun tightly as he made his presence known. "You know, Officer, had I known you were in on this, I would have had your ass fired right on the spot! You are right-you SHOULD have known I'd find out eventually; and as for me being on your side-not in your dreams, pal!" To this, Officer Turow simply laughed, which made Michael feel more uneasy.

"Should have known you would wimp out at the last second….that's why I joined forces with my brother….isn't that right, Brent?" As he said this, Officer Turow looked at his brother with a grin on his face while still aiming his gun right for Triple H and Michael Hitchcock. In turn, Brent didn't know what to make of the situation anymore.

_What the hell? Why is he putting the fucking blame on my ass, when yet he agreed to take the blunt of this? Is he turning his fucking back on me? Oh, he better not be or he's gonna be eating lead! He only hired me after he found my first victim, after that it was simple. I'm not about to have my fucking brother turn his back on me, not now! Not EVER! I'll have to kill him before I let him do something like that. I stand there holding in my rage as Michael begins to talk once again; what a fucking bastard!_

"Now tell me, Officer-where's Shawn?" _My boss aims the gun a little higher as he begins to stall. I see what he's doing. He thinks I'm so stupid? Well, he's about to get the surprise of his life!_

"Shawn? Shawn who? Oh…..Shawn Michaels…..Triple H's little _bitch_! Is that the one you're talking about?" _I see Triple H bare his teeth in anger and wanting to say something; but before he even gets the God damned chance, his partner stops him_.

"Hunter, please……Ok Turow," _he redirects to my boss_, "you either tell me where he is, or I will have no choice but to shoot you right here on the spot. You understand?"

Just then, Hunter moved in closer to both Turow and Brent with a vengeful glare that could kill. "Now you listen here, you sons of bitches!" He said, nearly losing his composure as he dared to venture even closer to the duo. "You either tell me where Shawn is…..or this gun will be the last thing you two fuckers ever see, now, do you _understand_?" Michael then decided to interrupt.

"Brent…..Turow…..Where is he? This is the last time I'm asking…..I swear…don't make me do it!" He cocked his gun one last time as he glared at Officer Turow and his brother in contempt. Both Turow and his brother fell silent as Hunter began to talk once again.

"No, Mike……let's just shoot their asses now……I'm not so stupid after all, isn't that right Officer Turow?"

Officer Turow smiled. "Of course not….and if you think my brother or me is going to show you to your little slut of a lover, you'd be terribly mistaken. Isn't that right, _Brent_?"

Brent gave his brother a nasty glance before deciding to answer. "Yea, that's right….you two want your little whore back in the saddle, you're gonna have to go through the both of us first!" To that, Hunter gave both men a grin. What was going on?

"Go through the both of you, huh? You'll be sorry you ever said such a thing." With that, Hunter aimed the gun just like so, pulled the trigger and fired; shooting Turow's brother in the thigh. "Are you going to tell me where he is now? Or am I going to have to kill you to get an answer?" Just as Brent was about to answer, Officer Turow grabbed an extra gun from his holster, aimed carefully at Michael Hitchcock, and pulled the trigger; Hunter watched on helplessly as Michael fell upon the hard floor below.

"NO!"

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed so far; be looking for more updates soon.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 of The Terrible Discovery**

**Notes for chapter: I hope this chapter is satisfactory, and as for disclaimers, you already know who I own and who I don't.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Violence and strong language. Enjoy!**

Officer Turow felt a surge of satisfaction as he watched Michael fall down for the very last time. He looked down at his gun and thought for a split second, before taking aim at his second and final victim: Hunter.

After he had found that Michael was out cold on the floor, Hunter cocked his gun, stood up, and aimed it directly for Turow. There was no way in hell he would let Officer Turow get away with murder.

"You bastard!" Hunter managed to tell Turow. "Burn in fucking hell!" Just then, he felt his finger graze the trigger, and pulled. Unfortunately for him, Turow was able to dodge the bullet just in time; which caused it to ricochet off the wall right behind him. _Shit_!

To this, Officer Turow let out yet another laugh. He was going to win this fight; he could feel it. "Hunter, what do you fucking care? All you want is some ass from that sleazy whore of yours….isn't that right? All this time, you didn't care about anything else….just getting some from that sleaze! Well, you better have another plan in mind because as far as I can see, that isn't going to be happening any time soon." Turow let out one final laugh of satisfaction as Hunter took his aim carefully. He wasn't going to miss this time; not if he had anything to say about it.

"You know what, Turow….you're wrong…._dead_ wrong…." He raised his gun carefully as he spoke. "I guess I'll see you in HELL!" With that, Hunter again pulled the trigger, this time making sure not to miss. He shot Turow right between the eyes. It was then that Turow finally fell into a heap upon the floor, being silenced for the last and final time. Hunter then walked over carefully and took the gun away from Turow's body, and replaced it as his own. All while this was taking place, however, he had forgotten about the one person in the room that still had his death set in stone: Turow's brother, Brent.

Brent, feeling the burning pain from the bullet being lodged in his upper thigh, and reached for his one spare gun he had stashed under his belt. The other he had been holding, had fallen to the floor and was now too far away for him to reach it on his own. He looked inside of it, and discovered there was one final bullet left for him to use. He smiled grimly to himself before hiding the gun from sight.

"You know," Brent managed to say calmly, "my brother had told me once that you were a stupid faggot, but I never really believed him. Well, what do you know? My brother was right after all. Otherwise you would have shot me by now. Isn't that right, _Hunter_?" Hunter grimaced for a second, before turning around to face Brent for the first time.

"No, you're wrong…._dead _wrong…." Hunter grinned for a moment as he watched Brent's face take on a serious expression. "I'm keeping you alive so you can tell me where the hell Shawn is located…you don't and you can kiss your life good bye…how does that sound? Am I so _stupid_ now?" To this, he heard Brent laugh from behind. _Laughing now, is he_? Hunter thought to himself, frustrated.

"I'm not showing you anything, not over my dead body! You can kiss your slut's ass good bye! He's gone….what's to say he isn't dead?" Brent clung tightly to his wound as he watched Hunter approaching him. He then watched as Hunter bent down, looking at him face to face.

"Yea, what is to say he isn't dead? Maybe it's the fact that you two were caught up in the moment by the time I got here….maybe that's it. Do you have any idea how long I was here, listening in on you two before coming in like I did? Hmm? Try for about ten minutes, you son of a bitch!" Hunter punched him with his one available fist as he continued to talk. "Don't think that for a second, I'm going to let you live for one more day! I should shoot your ass right now, but…"

"Then why don't you?" Brent questioned in a cocky manner. He was too cool about all of this, and Hunter didn't like it in the least. "You have a fucking gun, Hunter; do it…come on….get it over with….because I'm not telling you a damn thing!" Hunter, not thinking twice, aimed the gun again, this time at Brent's shoulder, and fired; sending him into violent screams of pain. "You son of a bitch!" Brent seethed in pain. "You FUCKING BASTARD! Just shoot me dead and get it over with….DO IT!" Hunter could not believe what he was doing. Throughout his life, he would have sworn he would never have to use a gun; but now, here he was, using it to get the answers he justifiably needed to find Shawn. He felt anger build inside of him as the bastard that was Brent Turow continued to howl in pain.

"I want an answer…where the hell is SHAWN?" Brent glared up at him in silence, and in return, Hunter kicked him one more time. "TELL ME DAMN IT!"

Brent, not being able to take any more torture, finally decided to give in and answer. "Ouch! Ouch, ok…..ok…I'll tell you….he's over there…." Brent pointed to the other room located to Hunter's left, and let his arm drop to the floor. Hunter turned and headed for that direction, but before he could clear the room, Brent had one last thing to say to him. "Hey Hunter…." Hunter turned and saw Brent holding a gun in his hand; Hunter felt the gut wrenching sensation of fear as he peered down at the gun in Brent's hand. "….Say hello to my brother for me…." Just then, he took one last aim, and fired.

Hunter fell down, while feeling a sudden sense of pain coming from his shin. The bastard had shot him directly in the leg!

Obviously, these fuckers didn't know how the hell to aim a gun, or Brent was simply too exhausted to care. Not knowing which one was the real answer; Hunter pulled the trigger to the gun, and shot Brent dead on the spot.

"Burn in hell, you son of a bitch!" Hunter spat before letting his gun drop to the ground for good.

Then without a second thought, Hunter ran over to check on his partner, Mr. Michael Hitchcock. "Michael….Mike….can you hear me?" Hunter placed his fingers on the man's jugular to find there was still a pulse; the man was still alive! Stunned, but relieved, Hunter attempted to reawake the detective. "Mike! Can you hear on….please….Mike! Damn it! Get up….Mike!" Noticing that Michael was breathing heavily once again, Hunter continued to call his name out of desperation. "Michael…Michael…come on…" He tapped the man on the shoulder and then shook him a few times before he saw the detective begin to come around. Five solid minutes went by, until Michael finally opened his eyes.

"Wha-what? What happened? Where am I?"

"Oh thank god! It's ok, Michael….Just stay right here…I'll be right back…." Hunter suddenly found himself running over to the other room to find the one person who needed him more than any other: Shawn Michaels.

Hunter ran through the unlocked door to the other room…and when he walked inside, he was shocked into disbelief from what he saw. There Shawn was, strapped, bound and gagged to a chair in the middle of the room; and he wasn't moving.

"SHAWN! NO!" He ran over to him, fearing he had already been too late. "SHAWN! NO….PLEASE GOD, NO! SHAWN!" He felt as if he would never be able to forgive himself if Shawn was no longer alive. He approached where Shawn sat and before he knew what he was doing, he was untying the restraints that held his boyfriend back. Dreading the worst, he ripped the restraints apart and tore the piece of duct tape from Shawn's mouth, which allowed the man to breathe. _Shawn was still alive_! He hadn't been too late after all! Hunter felt relieved as he released Shawn from the chair and let him down slowly onto the floor. "Shawn, can you hear me? Shawn…it's ok…..just hang in there…..help is on the way. Hold on, Shawn…." Shawn opened his eyes slightly to see Hunter there by his side, trying to reassure him. Hunter hadn't left him after all. As Shawn tried to move, Hunter held him down. "No, don't move….paramedics are on the way…..just stay still." Shawn hesitantly obeyed and remained absolutely still as help arrived on the scene. And just to think, had it not been for Hunter being there for him to begin with, Shawn may have not lived to see another day.

Soon there after, police officers and paramedics filled the abandoned warehouse, just as Hunter had promised. The police surveyed and searched the area before declaring the place an official crime scene. Michael Hitchcock had called in for additional back-up; and as that was taking place, the police filed into the room where they found both Hunter and Shawn. The ambulance was called on the scene and before Hunter had known what was happening, Shawn was being rushed out of the place on a stretcher. Just before they carried Shawn into the ambulance to be taken away to the hospital, however, Hunter looked down at Shawn and said the one thing he had wanted to say to him the entire time.

"Shawn?" Shawn looked up at him. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier….I hope you can forgive me….and I just wanted to let you know…." Hunter bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "…That I love you." After he had said that, the medical team hoisted Shawn into the back of the ambulance and proceeded to take him to the hospital. The ambulance was soon out of sight and there Hunter was, left standing in the middle of the driveway all alone.

Then a police officer approached him from behind with a few questions to ask.

"Mr. Hemsley," Hunter slowly turned around to face the man he had come to know from just days before, "I'm Don Smith, perhaps you may remember me from a few days ago back at the station, I just have a few questions to ask you."

Hunter, not knowing what to say in return, continued to stand there in silence.

"Mind telling me what happened here tonight?" To this, Hunter simply nodded his head, and proceeded to tell Detective and Lawyer Don Smith the entire story. After he was finished, Don left and headed back inside the now empty warehouse to investigate the rest of the crime scene.

Afterwards, Michael Hitchcock limped his way over to Hunter's side for the final time.

"How are you holding up?" Michael asked him solemnly.

"I'm doing ok; I'm alive, aren't I?" Hunter then asked him the same question.

"The medics tell me I have a nasty wound in my leg and in my upper right side of my chest due to the gun shots…..the bastard shot me twice…but I'm thankful to be alive, that's for sure. I should be ok…..I just need to get the bullets removed, and the wounds stitched up." Michael stood there quietly as Hunter thought to himself for a moment.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't all that up front with you before…..I was just so worried about Shawn…"

"I can understand that, believe me. How is Shawn, by the way? I hope he's going to be ok."

Hunter struggled with the words as he began to tell Michael the news. "I hope so, too. His chances look better than what I thought they would, but the medics aren't so optimistic. God….if he doesn't make it-…" His voice faded away with those last few words as Michael tried to comfort him.

"Yea, let's hope and pray he makes it through; but trust me, if he's as tough as Vince McMahon claims him to be…..he'll be just fine." Hunter suddenly remembered something; he and Shawn hadn't been at a taping of Raw for the past several days! And Hunter knew right away that Vince frowned upon that sort of thing from his employees. God, he hoped Vince would be able to forgive him for disobeying orders like he had. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Michael said one more thing. "And also, Don already took care of Vince for you…..Vince knows about what happened….and don't worry, you and Shawn are not fired." That fact alone made Hunter breathe a sigh of relief.

"Tell Don I said thanks. I suppose I owe him one."

"Don't mention it…..the one thing you've already done for him is get him out of the deal he was supposed to carry for Officer Turow." Hunter gave him a bewildered glance. "Oh, you didn't know? Don Smith was being black mailed into cooperating with Officer Turow and his brother, Brent. That's why he was acting the way he was at the station. Even I had to wonder…..but he was on our side the entire time….he just got involved with the wrong person; but you helped him get out of that deal…..so for that….I think he owes you." Hunter nodded his head and remained silent. His entire ordeal had made him realize just who meant the most to him after all; and for that he was truly thankful. The medics then surrounded him to check on his wound, and after a few stitches and such, he was given the all clear. He hobbled back onto his feet, and made his way back to his car. "Hey, where are you going?" Michael asked him.

Hunter turned back around. "Going to the hospital….." Catching his drift, Michael gave him a grin in response as he watched Hunter walk toward his vehicle.

Once out of sight, Hunter opened his car door and climbed inside; turned on the ignition and drove away. He knew who needed him the most, and this time around, he wasn't going to let Shawn down.

**A/N: I know I have Hunter's character not so accurately portrayed in this story, but I do hope you have enjoyed this for what it was. Be looking for updates soon, and as always, your comments are greatly appreciated. **


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue to The Terrible Discovery**:

**Two Months Later**:

As Vince sat behind his desk at Titan Towers, he couldn't help but feel thankful that things were going as smoothly as they had been during the present time. His three main shows of Raw, Smack Down, and the new ECW, were doing pretty well as far as ratings were concerned. However, as he watched the hands of the miniature clock that set before him on his mahogany desk, he began to grow impatient.

The two people he was scheduled to meet had not yet arrived. Where were they? Vince was beginning to wonder. They said they'd be on time, but if that was the case, they were already five minutes late.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Smiling, Vince told whoever it was to enter. As he stood up from his seat, he saw the faces of none other than the two people themselves: Hunter Hearst Hemsley and Shawn Michaels.

"Hey, come on in. I've been waiting for," he glanced down at his clock, "the past five minutes. Where have you been?"

With Shawn following close behind, Hunter walked toward Vince's desk and placed his jacket carefully around the back of the leather chair facing the window. "Sorry, traffic was a bitch to get through. So, I guess you know what we wanted to talk to you about?"

Vince smiled, of course he knew. This meeting would determine the very future of the company itself!

"Yes, I do. With that in mind, let's begin." With that, Hunter sat down in the leather chair and remained silent as Vince grabbed the manila folder setting in front of him. "Now, with this new storyline, where do you two think we should go with it?"

Hunter thought for a brief moment before answering. "Well, that's what we were hoping you'd be able help us with. It's your company, Vince, and as far as Shawn and I are concerned, you can take this new storyline whichever way you think is best." Vince flipped through the many documents within the folder with a smile still showing on his face. He couldn't have said it better himself.

"Alright, Shawn," Vince looked up at him for a minute, "you have any suggestions?" Shawn placed his hands on Hunter's shoulders and let out a loud sigh.

"Well, as long as Hunter and I stay together on the air, I pretty much am willing to agree to whatever it is you want to see happen. It's up to you."

Vince continued to think to himself. Although he had a suspicion that Hunter and Shawn were more than just friends, there was nothing to support it. He had seen a few questionable things from the both of them in the past, but the past was done and over with; it was now the present time. Like any of it mattered, anyway. Still thinking, he pulled out a single pen from his coat pocket and began to write down an idea for the storyline itself.

The following Sunday: Vengeance:

Hunter searched through some of his old wrestling gear he had been keeping in his locker since the rebellious days of 1997. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Tonight would be the night that everything would change; hopefully for the better. While he continued to look through his belongings, Shawn walked into the room.

"Hey Hunter, you have any luck finding your gear for tonight's match?" Hunter looked up at him and shook his head.

"No, I haven't found my shirt yet. Have you seen it?" As he pulled his jeans out from the bottom of his gym bag, Shawn approached him and knelt down beside him, holding the shirt in his hands.

"Yes, I have." Hunter looked into his lover's eyes and smiled. He couldn't help it, he loved Shawn so much.

"Thanks," Hunter finally said as he grabbed the shirt and put it on.

"You're welcome," Shawn responded. He then moved closer to Hunter, but before he could give him a kiss, one of the backstage managers opened the door.

"You're on in five minutes." The man said. Shawn, feeling startled, looked up at him briefly.

"Thanks." Then as soon as he had come, the man wearing a headset left the room and walked down the hallway.

Shawn turned his attention back to Hunter once again. Though the both of them had been through a lot since getting back together, Shawn was thankful for how things turned out in a way. He was thankful Hunter was still alive, and was thankful they were still together regardless of what had happened just two months earlier; and he was thankful for something else as well.

But Shawn knew that would have to wait until later. It was time for the match and neither of them could afford to be behind schedule.

---

"….Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back, for the first time in over eight years, Degeneration X!" The crowd cheered as Hunter and Shawn made their way through the curtain and down the ramp. This was it, tonight was the night of their official reunion and in Shawn's opinion, it couldn't have come at a better time.

After Shawn and Hunter did their former signature "DX Crotch Chop" entrance, the bell was rung and the match began. The match itself ran smoothly, with Shawn and Hunter gaining the victory over each member of the Spirit Squad as planned. After the match was over, however, Shawn asked Hunter to escort him to the back. Worried, Hunter walked with him up the ramp and through the black curtain.

"Shawn, you are ok?"

Shawn responded with a quick nod.

"Then why did you ask me to literally escort you to the back? I thought we had made plans to meet each other in our locker room after the show?" Shawn smiled to himself; this was the perfect moment to surprise him. It was either now or never. Suddenly, he stopped Hunter in his tracks and held him close.

"Hunter, you know how much I love you, right?"

"Shawn, what-yea, why?"

Shawn looked down at his left hand; obviously Hunter hadn't noticed the surprise was on his ring finger throughout the entire match. Hesitantly, Shawn pulled the ring off of his finger and held it in his hand so that Hunter could see it clearly. He then knelt down upon one knee and began his well thought-out speech.

"Hunter, ever since that night after Wrestle Mania, I have come to realize just how much I care about you. With all that we have been through, you've remained standing right by my side, and I just wanted to let you know, that I have and always will love you." He took a deep breath as Hunter remained standing there with his mouth agape. "Hunter, it's because of you that I'm still alive. If you hadn't come for me when you did, I would not be here today, doing what I love to do best; and that is wrestling. Hunter, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Speechless, Hunter stood in silence until he found the words he was looking for. "Shawn, I, I can't believe this. You, you really are serious, aren't you?"

"Yea, Hunter, I am."

Hunter waited a few more seconds before finally giving Shawn the answer he deserved. How could he turn him down? After everything that had happened, they were meant to be together. Shawn knew that, and so did Hunter. It was then Hunter took the ring and put it on his ring finger.

"Shawn, I just want you to know that I love you too; and as for your question, my answer, is yes."

Shawn, feeling overwhelmed with emotion, kissed Hunter one last time before returning to the locker room with his lover hand-in-hand. Since the night after Wrestle Mania, Shawn knew that he and Hunter were meant to be together, despite everything that had happened between them in the past; and if he could say so himself, he had the feeling Hunter felt the same way.

The End

**A/N**: I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story, you guys are great! As for my other stories, here are some updates:

**I've Lost My Smile**: As of right now, I don't have any new ideas for this story in particular. However, with time come possibilities, so we'll just have to see how this one turns out.

**The Last Step**: I'm now working on some new material for the next chapter; although I don't know which direction I am taking this story. If any of you have suggestions, feel free to email them to me, thanks.

**The Lost and the Forgotten**: I have put this story on hold for a while, but don't worry, be looking for updates soon.

**The Wrestling Version of the Underworld**: I am presently working on the next chapter, so be on the look-out for updates within the next few days or so.

Well, I think that's about it. Again, I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story, and I hope you have enjoyed this for what it was worth. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you and I hope to hear from you guys very soon.


End file.
